The Truth Of 1995 Traduction Fr
by Marine76
Summary: TRADUCTION. Que c'est-il vraiment passé au 12, Square Grimmauld, pendant l'été 1995 ? C'est l'histoire d'amour, improbable d'Hermione et de Sirius. Mais quand l'hiver laisse place à l'été, la bataille du Ministère se rapproche de plus en plus...
1. Chapitre 1

**The Truth Of 1995**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AUSLAND**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

* * *

Chapitre 1:

20 décembre 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

« Tu m'as manqué. » Elle caressa sa poitrine alors qu'il la tenait près de lui. Elle a ratée son odeur, sa voix, la sensation de son corps contre le sien lui ont manqué. Il lui a manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux sauvages. Elle sent la neige froide et le café chaud. Cela lui a manqué d'avoir quelqu'un à tenir, à aimer. Elle lui a manqué.

« Tu as aimé mon cadeau, mon amour ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle aime la façon dont sa poitrine vibre et sa voix gronde.

« Je l'ai adorée. Je le porte aujourd'hui. » Elle porte la bague qu'il lui a offerte, ainsi que le beau collier qu'il lui avait donné le jour de sa majorité.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer avec quelle impatience j'ai attendu ce jour. » Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, puis, incapable de résister, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. « Dieux, tu m'as manqué, Hermione. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Sirius. » Murmura-t-elle. « Oh, Sirius. »

* * *

7 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Cuisine

« Comment ça, Harry ne peut pas venir ici avant le mois d'août ! Je suis son parrain ! Si je le veux chez moi- » Dit Sirius avec colère, avant que Dumbledore ne l'interrompt avec ce calme et horrible : "Je sais tout mieux que tout le monde" ton.

« Il doit y rester pour des raisons dont tu n'es pas au courant, Sirius. Et tu n'as aucun droit juridique, pour ainsi dire. » Avec un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes, Dumbledore lui fît comprendre la douloureuse vérité, avec un autre coup d'œil, il se tourna doucement. « Je ne fais pas cela pour te nuire ou nuire à Harry, Sirius. Mais cela doit être fait. »

« Pour le Plus Grand Bien, non ? » Répondit Sirius d'un ton amer, en baissant les yeux. Comment ce fait-il que Dumbledore lui donne toujours l'impression d'être un élève de première année, sur le point d'obtenir sa première retenue ?

Dumbledore a l'air bien plus vieux que Sirius ne l'a jamais vu. « C'est vrai. Pour le Plus Grand Bien. »

« Alors, quand peut-il venir ? » Demanda Sirius, désespéré de fixer une date définitive. Il ressentait une certaine crainte à l'idée que Dumbledore repousse la date jusqu'au 1er septembre. « Quand, en août ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, sachant ce que l'homme essayait de faire. « Je vais essayer pour le cinq, Sirius. Mais Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger arriveront le dix-neuf juin. »

Sirius grogna. « Essayes-tu de me consoler en m'offrant ses meilleurs amis plus d'un mois plus tôt ? Quelle utilisation puis-je avoir d'Hermione Granger ? »

Dumbledore donna à Sirius un regard perçant. « Dans le cas où tu l'aurais oublié Sirius Black, Hermione Granger est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as encore une âme. L'as-tu remerciée pour cela ? »

* * *

19 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Bibliothèque

« Hermione ? As-tu une minute ? » Sirius s'appuya contre la porte de la bibliothèque de la famille Black, regardant la fille- pas la femme -qui était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil confortable avec une tasse de thé et un livre épais.

Elle leva les yeux et Sirius oublia presque un instant qu'elle n'a que quinze ans. Elle a bien changé en deux ans. « Bien sûr, Sirius. Et encore merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser ta bibliothèque. Elle possède beaucoup de livres que je n'ai jamais lus ! » A la mention de la bibliothèque, les yeux d'Hermione se sont élargis et étincellent. Le sourire sincère sur son visage semble faire ressortir leur éclat.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, surtout pour toi, Hermione. » Dit Sirius, sa voix rendue faible par l'émotion. Dumbledore avait raison. Il ne l'a jamais correctement remerciée.

« Pour moi ? » Hermione sembla surprise. « Pardonne-moi de demander, mais pourquoi ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « As-tu complètement oublié la nuit où tu as empêché que mon âme soit embrassée par un détraqueur ? »

Hermione rougit à ce souvenir. « Tu es innocent, Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, surtout que j'avais la possibilité de te sauver. »

Sirius s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle. « Comment m'as-tu sauvé, Hermione ? Je m'interrogeais à ce sujet. »

La main d'Hermione alla soudainement à son cou, attirant l'attention de Sirius sur sa poitrine. Depuis qu'il la connaît, Hermione s'est épanouie. Et il se rendit compte qu'elle est devenue une belle femme.

Hermione se racla la gorge, Sirius reporta son attention sur ses yeux, heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas attrapée. « Elle n'a pas encore assez d'expérience avec les garçons. » Pensa-t-il. Elle rougissait encore et il se rendit compte, que lorsqu'elle était gênée, ses joues rouges la faisait paraître encore plus vivante, ses yeux s'éclairaient et ses boucles brunes semblaient plus sombres sur sa peau.

« Eh bien- » Elle s'arrêta et lutta avec son subconscient, pesant le bien du mal pendant un moment. « Tu ne peux parler de ça avec personne d'autre que Harry ou moi ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Hermione soupira. « Je vais vraiment le regretter un jour. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de carrer ses petites épaules. « J'ai utilisé mon Retourneur de temps. »

Sirius se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, toutes les implications de cette révélation lui traversant la tête. « Wow. Alors, tu devais me sauver sans tomber sur vos vous du passé et sans perturber la ligne du temps. Avais-tu prévu cela ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas facile. Mais mon cerveau reçoit ce type d'exercice une fois par an. »

« Une fois par an ? » Demanda Sirius. Que peut être plus difficile, que de manipuler le temps pour sauver un homme innocent accusé d'assassinat et qui n'est jamais passé en jugement ?

« Le nombre de fois que quelqu'un ou quelque chose essaye de tuer Harry. » Répondit Hermione sans sourciller. « Et le nombre de fois où je dois m'assurer qu'ils ne réussissent pas. »

Sirius se pencha en avant, regardant Hermione dans les yeux. « Je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un me dise la vérité sur toutes les aventures de Harry. »

Hermione posa son livre et son thé, puis se pencha en avant, son nez toucha presque Sirius. « Je pense qu'il est temps aussi. »

* * *

22 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Cuisine

« Comment ça, tu n'as pas encore commencé tes devoirs d'été, Ron ? » Demanda Hermione, les mains plantées sur ses hanches, complètement indifférente au reste de la famille Weasley, à Sirius et aux quelques autres membres de l'Ordre qui observaient la "conversation".

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas commencé mes devoirs de vacances ! » S'exclama Ron, le visage rouge.

« Alors, quand je ne suis pas là pour te materner- » Commença Hermione, les yeux brillant en signe d'avertissement, avant que Ron n'explose.

« Tu veux dire quand tu n'es pas là pour nous harceler, Harry et moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à moitié morts ! » Il cria. « Quand tu n'es pas là pour t'assurer que nous ne puissions pas nous amuser, tu n'es qu'une petite bêcheuse Je-Sais-Tout ! »

Hermione faibli à cela et d'où Sirius se tenait, il pût voir les larmes commencer à se rassembler dans ses yeux. « Ron- »

« NON ! » Cria le roux. « Non, j'en ai assez de tous les : Ron, fait tes devoirs. Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Ron, ne fait pas ceci. Ron, ne fait pas cela. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une insupportable je-sais-tout, que Harry garde avec lui parce qu'il se sent coupable de t'avoir enfermé dans la salle de bain avec un troll stupide pendant notre première année ! »

Hermione regarda Ron. En regardant dans ses yeux, Sirius pût y voir la douleur, les questions et les conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenue. Les larmes, qui seulement, quelques instants auparavant, étaient menaçantes, avait commencé à couler. Hermione sortit de la pièce, refusant de pleurer jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle.

Tous, dans la salle regardèrent Ron, la plupart furieusement. Arthur et Sirius ont tous deux ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Arthur fit signe à Sirius de passer le premier.

« Weasley. » Dit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Cette fille a sauvé tes fesses ingrates, plus de fois que je ne peux les compter. Elle a menti pour toi, comploté pour toi et a fait en sorte que tu puisses passer tes examens de fin d'années. Et tu la traites comme si elle ne valait rien. La seule raison, pour que tu sois toujours chez moi, est que tes parents et deux de tes frères, sont de bons amis. » Avec un ricanement digne de Rogue, Sirius sorti de la cuisine et tous purent l'entendre monter les escaliers et se diriger vers l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu.

Arthur eut l'air surpris pendant une minute. Puis il se redressa, essuya ses lunettes et regarda son fils. « Ronald. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte que maintenant, surtout après avoir entendu ce que Sirius à dit- » Il fut interrompu par sa femme, qui avait attendu par respect pour Sirius, avant d'exploser sur son fils.

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! »

* * *

22 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Salle de bain du troisième étage

« Hermione ! » Sirius frappa à la porte. « Hermione ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. »

Sa voix douce fît l'affaire. La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius entra. Hermione était perchée sur le rebord de la baignoire, pleurant. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, elle était simplement assise, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, les épaules tremblantes.

Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle et il enroula, maladroitement, ses bras autour d'elle. « Hermione, ça va. Hermione. Ce stupide Weasley égoïste à tord, il est trop jaloux de toi pour voir tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a rendu si méchant aujourd'hui- »

« Il est toujours comme ça. » Sa voix était rauque et forte. « Il me déteste. Si ce n'était pas pour Harry, nous ne serions pas amis du tout. Il me déteste simplement. »

« Que veux-tu dire : "Il est toujours comme ça." » Demanda Sirius, la voix basse, douce et soyeuse. Pendant les trois jours qu'Hermione a passé chez lui, il a appris à connaître la jeune fille pleine d'esprit qui se cache derrière les livres épais et son grand cerveau. Il l'aime bien. Elle peut le faire rire, un exploit presque impossible à réaliser. Et pour une raison étrange, elle aime aussi être avec lui.

« Ce que cela veut dire. » Répondit Hermione avec amertume. « Nous sommes réputés chez les Gryffondor pour être en désaccord. Nous ne pouvons jamais être d'accord sur rien. J'ai appris à céder ou à être abandonné. » Sirius était furieux maintenant. Il apprécie vraiment l'Hermione qu'il a vue ces derniers jours : solaire et radieuse, avec le sourire et le rire aussi facile à atteindre que le livre le plus proche d'elle.

« Être abandonnée ? » Sirius demanda, tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il est conscient que c'est le plus proche qu'il ait été d'une femme, une femme vivante, une femme qui respire, depuis près de quatorze ans. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'a pas cherché de femmes après son évasion d'Azkaban, puis de Poudlard. Il a été seul pendant trop longtemps et la chaleur du corps tremblant d'Hermione Granger, le lui rappela.

« Tu te souviens de l'Eclair de Feu que tu as envoyé à Harry il y a deux ans ? » Sirius hocha la tête. « Eh bien, j'avais peur que tu ne l'aies envoyé et j'avais raison. Alors, je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagall et je lui ai demandé s'il y avait des façons d'éliminer des sorts néfastes sur les balais. Elle m'a demander des explications et a fini par me confisquer l'Eclair de Feu pour le reste des vacances afin qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'Harry serait en sécurité quand il l'utiliserait. Ron était furieux contre moi, Harry a pris son parti. Ils ne m'ont pas parlé pendant des semaines ; jusqu'à ce que Hagrid leur dise qu'ils étaient stupides. C'était la pire année de ma vie. Et chaque fois que je m'oppose à Ron, Harry prend sa défense. Et si je veux avoir des amis, je dois être du même avis qu'eux. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. » Hermione leva ses yeux pleins de larmes, mais toujours provocant vers Sirius. « Je vais devoir aller m'excuser auprès de lui bientôt, sinon il va tout simplement cesser de me parler. »

Sirius regarda la jeune fille pleurer dans ses bras. « Oh, Hermione. » Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « S'ils cessent de te parler, il suffit d'envoyer un hibou à Patmol. Personne ne doit avoir à fuir parce qu'il n'est pas toujours d'accord avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et je vais avoir une conversation avec mon filleul. »

Hermione absorba les mots, frissonnant à la sensation de l'air chaud sur son oreille. Sirius recula et lui sourit, un sourire qui a sans doute capturé beaucoup de cœurs par le passé. « Allez, mon amour. Arrête de pleurer. » Il sourit de nouveau et elle sourit en retour.

« Très bien. Connais-tu le sort qui donne l'impression que l'on n'a pas pleuré ? » Elle le regarda avec espoir.

« Bien sûr que je le connais. Puis-je emprunter ta baguette ? » Hermione regarda Sirius confuse, puis son visage s'illumina de compréhension, puis de colère.

« Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas croire que ces imbéciles du ministère, confisquent la baguette de quelqu'un avant même qu'il n'ait eu droit à un procès ! »

Sirius fût étonné par la jeune fille en face de lui. Un de ses meilleurs amis vient de lui dire qu'il la déteste et elle n'est pas en colère contre lui. Face à une injustice quelconque, elle se déchaîne. Cela le fît rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Elle demanda, le feu revenant dans ses yeux et la vie dans son corps. « Je sais que la stupidité est connue chez les employés du ministère, mais celle là, dépasse les limites ! »

« C'est vrai mon amour, c'est vrai. »

* * *

24 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Salle de dessin

« Hermione ! Attention ! » Hurla Sirius en attaquant un nuage de doxies avec un pulvérisateur et en tirant Hermione derrière lui.

« Merci. » Dit-elle essoufflée. « Ils venaient de partout. »

Sirius sourit. « Pas de problème. Je surveillerai tes arrières si tu surveilles les miens. » Il est étrange de voir combien il a pleine confiance en Hermione. Pour lui, il est logique qu'une jeune fille qui a tenu tête un loup-garou soit en mesure de protéger ses arrières.

Ils retournèrent attaquer les rideaux infestés, avec Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux.

* * *

25 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Salle de dessin

« Et c'est mon arbre généalogique. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis lié à presque tout le monde, Pur-sang, bien sûr. » Les mots, destinés à être pris à la légère, reçurent un regard perçant de la part d'Hermione.

« Quelle chance. » Répondit-elle d'un ton léger. « Je tuerais pour un tel héritage. »

Lorsqu'elle reçut un regard perçant en retour, Hermione haussa les épaules. « Cela n'a pas toujours dû être aussi mauvais que ça. Au moins, les traîtres à leur sang sont encore au-dessus des nés-moldus. » Au visage choqué de Sirius, Hermione se mit à rire, continuant amèrement. « Je me suis toujours demandée, si mon entrée dans le monde des sorciers n'aurait pas été différente, si je n'avais pas été victime de discrimination parce que mes parents sont dentistes et pas guérisseurs. »

Sirius jura à la légère. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à cela de cette façon. J'ai toujours été rejeté parce que je pensais être trop bon pour la "société Pur-sang". Je n'ai jamais pensé à la façon dont d'autres personnes se sentent parce qu'ils ne sont pas nés dans cette société. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et quelque chose entre eux se connecta. Sirius tendit la main et toucha d'un doigt la courbe de sa mâchoire, Hermione inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

« Fred Weasley ! »

Le cri de Mrs Weasley les fît sursauter tous les deux.

* * *

27 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Chambre principale, troisième étages.

« Tu gardes Buck dans la maison ? Dans la chambre de ta mère ? » Demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« Ouais. » Dit Sirius avec un sourire. « Oh, ne le prends pas comme ça, mon amour ! » Il chanta. « C'est une bonne bestiole, n'est-ce pas Buckie ? »

Hermione frappa Sirius sur le bras. « Donc, tu me montres ce qui t'as servi de moyen d'évasion et qui te sert maintenant d'ami. Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? »

Le sourire de Sirius tomba de son visage. « Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à une jeune fille de cette façon. Et- »

Hermione l'arrêta d'une main. « Sirius, quel âge penses-tu que j'ai ? »

Sirius réfléchit un peu. Harry avait mentionné qu'Hermione était plus âgé que lui. « Quinze ? »

Hermione sourit. « Non. »

Il réfléchit encore. Qu'est-ce-. Merde. Le Retourneur de temps. « Seize ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je vais avoir dix-sept ans le huit juillet. Cela a été déterminé par le ministère pour savoir quand ils doivent enlever ma trace. »

Sirius plissa son nez. « Une explication serait sympa. Je me suis vautré dans le dégoût de moi-même pendant deux jours, en pensant que j'étais un pédophile. »

Hermione eut un petit rire. « Physiquement, mentalement et magiquement, j'ai presque dix-sept ans. Je serai légalement adulte dans onze jours. »

Sirius la regarda. « Et y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu me dis cela ? Autre que de m'empêcher de me vautrer dans le dégoût. »

Hermione regarda fixement Sirius, leurs yeux fusionnèrent. « Je me demandais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas arrêté et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas fait finir ce que tu as commencé il y a deux jours. »

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit et Hermione frissonna. « Hermione. As-tu aimé que je touche ton visage ? » Il demanda, sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Elle frissonna de nouveau. « Je-je ne sais pas. » Ce n'est pas souvent qu'Hermione répond ces quatre mots lorsqu'on lui pose une question.

Il s'avança près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qui y ait moins de 30 centimètres entre eux. « Veux-tu un rappel ? »

Hermione hésita, puis murmura : « Oui. »

Sirius leva sa main lentement et fit glisser ses doigts de son front, à sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son menton. Les yeux d'Hermione sont fermés, il lui leva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

« Eh bien, mon amour ? » Il demanda, levant un sourcil avec espoir.

Hermione sourit légèrement. « Oui. »

* * *

30 juin 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Cuisine

C'était l'heure du dîner et Sirius ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Hermione. Elle était assise avec son amie aux cheveux rouges- la petite Ginny Weasley -et Tonks, parlant avec elles et riant à haute voix.

Tonks avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle et Hermione riait, jetant sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux bouclés glissant et exposant son cou à la vue de Sirius. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, alors, qu'il écoutait le son de son rire et regardait l'impulsion de sa gorge.

« Sirius, » C'était Rémus. Son meilleur ami, l'homme qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Son ami le plus ancien et qui savait de quoi il avait l'air quand il était séduit par une jolie fille.

« Rémus. » Répondit-il, en pensant que ne rien dire serait tout aussi mauvais que de dire quelque chose. Il pouvait tout aussi bien choisir la simplicité.

« Sirius. » Dit Remus de nouveau. « Elle n'a que quinze ans. »

Pendant un moment, Sirius fût tenté de lui expliquer, pour se disculper de toute culpabilité aux yeux de son ami. Mais Hermione lui a demandé de n'en parler à personne. Alors, il choisit la simplicité, une fois de plus. « Je le sais. »

« Alors, tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'avoir. » C'est là qu'il a tort. Sirius arracha ses yeux d'Hermione et regarda le visage inquiet de son ami.

« Rémus » Commença-t-il.

« Tu as vingt ans de plus qu'elle, Sirius ! » Rémus dit dans un murmure. « J'ai seulement quelques mois de plus que toi et j'étais son professeur ! »

Sirius regarda Hermione à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête, sentant son regard sur elle peut-être ? Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le regard d'Hermione brûle de passion et de désir timide, celui de Sirius est plein de confiance.

A côté de lui, il pût entendre Rémus reprendre son souffle, puis jurer. « Maudit sois-tu, Sirius. Maudit sois-tu. Qu'est-ce- »

Sirius fît simplement un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui vira dans une nuance de rose attrayante et se retourna vers ses amies. « Rémus. Tu me connais. Ferais-je quelque chose avec elle avant qu'elle ne soit en âge ? » Demanda son compagnon, son compagnon Maraudeur, le regard dur. « Le ferais-je ? »

Rémus considéra Sirius pendant un moment, puis soupira. « Le Sirius, que je connaissais et qui était adolescent ne l'aurait pas fait. Et j'espère vraiment que le Sirius que je connais en tant qu'adulte ne le fera pas. »

* * *

2 juillet 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Chambre, deuxième étage

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi, Sirius ? » Quelques instants auparavant, il demandait à une éreintante Mrs Weasley, s'il pouvait emprunter Hermione afin qu'elle puisse l'aider avec un projet spécial, au lieu de nettoyer la cuisine. Elle accepta et Sirius traîna Hermione dans les escaliers et dans l'une des chambres inutilisées du deuxième étage.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à nettoyer cette chambre, pour Harry. Tu sais ce qu'il aime le mieux. » Sirius lui fît ses adorables yeux de chien battu, tout en étant très enthousiaste. C'est un spectacle étrange de la part de ce bel homme.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Avec qui va-t-il la partager ? Ron ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils un instant. « Je n'aime pas ça. Mais la seule autre chambre de libre est la chambre de mon frère et je ne veux pas mettre Harry dedans. Alors, je pense que oui. »

Hermione eut un petit rire. « Si Ron devait choisir, il choisirait les couleurs des "Canons de Chudley". Mais je pense que Harry choisirait: bleu et gris ou rouge et or. »

« Bleu et gris ? » Demanda Sirius. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'étaient ses couleurs préférées avant de venir à Poudlard. Ensuite, il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, alors, le rouge et or sont devenus ses couleurs par défaut. »

« Merci, mon amour. » Sirius lui fît un clin d'œil, puis l'embrassa sur le front de façon inattendue.

«Avec plaisir, » Répondit Hermione, un peu étourdie par le baiser. Sur l'impulsion du moment, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Avec plaisir, Sirius. »

* * *

8 juillet 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

« Sirius ? Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Hermione, les yeux bandés, conduit par Sirius en haut des escaliers.

« Dans ma chambre, mon amour. J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement quand il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Pourquoi ? » Son cerveau avait fondu quelque part, au deuxième étage. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de Sirius, ses mains, sa voix, son corps.

« Parce que c'est ton anniversaire. » Hermione retient son souffle, laissant échapper un petit gémissement quand il embrassa son cou, puis la peau en dessous de son oreille. « Et tu deviens majeure. »

Le bandeau fût retiré et Hermione pût voir qu'elle était à l'intérieur d'une grande chambre, décorée avec les couleurs de Gryffondor et des posters de filles motardes moldues. Sirius lui prit la main et la conduisit vers l'immense lit, il la fît s'asseoir avant de fouiller dans la table de chevet.

« Tu es majeure, ce qui signifie deux choses. » Dit-il, cherchant toujours quelque chose. « La première, que tu peux utiliser la magie et que tu es adulte. La deuxième, - Je l'ai !- que tu es en mesure de légalement consentir à une relation avec un adulte. » Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Il souleva un pendentif entièrement fait de Rubis et d'Or. Il l'approcha de la lumière et Hermione, vit que le pendentif représentait un lion en train de courir avec une personne, fait entièrement de Rubis et d'Or. « Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. »

Elle se tourna sur le lit, de sorte qu'elle puisse lui faire face. « Merci, Sirius. Merci beaucoup. »

Sirius sourit. « Es-tu impatiente de recevoir ton deuxième cadeau ? »

Hermione rougit. « Et quelle est la deuxième chose que tu voulais me donner ? »

Sirius se pencha vers elle, tellement près, qu'il n'y a presque plus d'espace entre eux. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'Hermione ne les avait jamais vus ; étant passé d'un gris clair à presque noir. « ceci. » Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, sa large main se posa sur son visage et il l'attira vers lui, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

Le premier baiser fût court. Il s'écarta. « Joyeux dix-septième anniversaire, mon amour. » Sa main gauche tenait toujours son visage. Il mit son autre main dans ses cheveux et se pencha de nouveau, cette fois, lui donnant le temps de décider si elle voulait un autre baiser. Au lieu de s'éloigner, Hermione enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, pressant ses lèvres contre ses lèvres.

Le second baiser fût doux, le troisième dur. Le quatrième, cinquième et sixième furent de nature exploratrice. Le septième fût long et persistant.

« Je pense que c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu. » Dit Hermione, un peu à bout de souffle. « J'aime être adulte. » Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, sur leurs côtés, se faisant face.

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux sombres, un mélange de confiance, de désir et de passion. « J'aime que tu sois adulte. »

* * *

12 juillet 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Cuisine

« Hermione, mon amour ? Peux-tu m'aider une seconde ? » Sirius appela de la cuisine.

Hermione soupira et se leva du canapé du salon. « J'arrive, Sirius ! » Répondit-elle. « Cela peut prendre un certain temps. » Dit Hermione aux personnes dans la pièce. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour revenir vivante. »

Cela valut quelques rires et Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle s'arrêta devant un miroir accroché dans le couloir pour se refaire une beauté. Les yeux brillants, les joues roses, ses boucles volant partout. Ses courbes mises en valeurs par son pull et le collier en rubis caché en dessous.

« Sirius ? » Elle entra dans la cuisine et fût accueillie par un spectacle insolite : Sirius Black recouvert de farine. « Besoin d'aide ? »

« Euh... Ouais. » Dit-il timidement. « Molly m'a demandé de préparer le dîner et j'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment faire, »

Hermione entra dans la cuisine en désordre et eut un petit rire. « Et tu me recrutes. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et un nuage blanc tomba sur le sol. « Tu es la plus intelligente des sorcières de ta génération. »

« Les jolis mots ne te mèneront nulle part. » L'avertit Hermione en évoquant un tablier d'un coup de baguette et en murmurant quelques mots.

« Et des baisers ? » Demanda Sirius avec espoir. Il se dirigea vers elle, enveloppa ses bras enfarinés autour d'elle et la tira contre lui.

Hermione fit semblant de considérer l'offre. « Des baisers pourrait me convaincre. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement. « Tu peux toujours essayer. » Ce qu'il fît aussitôt et trois heures plus tard, quand le dîner fût servi, personne ne remarqua que deux d'entre eux se faisaient du pied.

* * *

31 juillet 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Chambre Sirius

« C'est son anniversaire. » Il dit ces mots d'une voix amère. « Encore un anniversaire pour lequel je ne suis pas en mesure d'être avec lui. »

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras, dessinant des motifs sur sa peau. « Il sait que nous voulons être avec lui. Si seulement Dumbledore me permettait de lui dire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant. « Tu lui as écrit, n'est-ce pas ? » Il déteste penser à son filleul, tout seul, dans la maison de Pétunia Dursley.

« Bien sûr, Sirius. » Répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais Dumbledore lit toutes mes lettres et me fait enlever les choses qu'il juge trop risquées. Tout ce que je suis autorisée à écrire, est que je "m'amuse", que je suis avec Ron et sa famille et que tout est ok, alors, que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Si je connais Harry comme je pense que je le connais, je devine qu'il est furieux contre nous et qu'il se reproche la mort de Cédric. » Sirius se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Cédric. » Sirius réfléchis un moment, puis compris. « Diggory. L'autre champion. »

« Oui. » Dit Hermione en roulant légèrement les yeux. « Harry lui as dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que lui, c'est donc de sa faute si Cédric est mort. Ou du moins c'est ce que Harry pense. Même Viktor a convenu que c'était seulement une tentative de fair-play et non une tentative délibérée de Harry pour tuer Cédric. »

« Viktor ? » Demanda Sirius. « Pourquoi parlais-tu à Krum ? »

« Eh bien, il était mon petit ami. » Dit Hermione, en roulant les yeux. « Nous avons fait autre chose que de se rouler des pelles tout le temps. »

Sirius se redressa à nouveau. « Ton petit ami ? » Il n'a pas imaginé qu'Hermione ait pût être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Toucher quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'aime pas cette idée du tout.

Hermione se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux. « Oui. Mon petit copain. Viktor Krum. Je suis allée au bal de Noël avec lui. J'étais la personne la plus importante pour lui dans le lac. Il m'a invité en Bulgarie pour rencontrer sa famille. Mais j'ai rompu parce qu'il voulait trop, trop tôt. » Elle tira sur le bras de Sirius, mais il ne bougea pas. « Sirius. Nous sommes amis maintenant. Nous nous écrivons, c'est tout. Nous vivons dans deux pays différents et allons dans deux écoles différentes. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de lui ? » Demanda Sirius. Il avait déjà vu Krum et maintenant, il le regrettait. Il vît, dans sa tête, des images d'Hermione et de Krum en train de danser. Ainsi, que des images de Krum et d'Hermione en train de s'embrasser.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Parce que c'était dans tous les journaux. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Sirius était en colère maintenant. « Tu aurais dû quand même me le dire. J'avais le droit de savoir avant de décider d'être avec toi. »

Hermione était furieuse, ses yeux étincelaient et ses cheveux prenaient vie d'eux même. « Avant de décider si tu voulais être avec moi ? Je n'ai pas demandée une liste de toutes tes petites amies avant de décider d'être avec toi ! Sirius- »

« Mais- » Il la coupa, sachant qu'elle détestait être interrompue, mais ayant besoin de s'expliquer. Mais quand il essaya de parler, les mots ne sortirent pas.

« Eh bien ? Rien, Sirius. Rien. Je-je-je- » Hermione ne pût achever sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, elle se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre, s'assurant d'avoir fermé complètement la porte avant de courir dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fût sûre d'être seule et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre qu'elle commença à pleurer.

* * *

2 août 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Garde-manger

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Sirius, pourquoi sommes-nous dans le garde-manger ? » Demanda sèchement Hermione, en essayant de libérer son bras de sa poigne serrée.

« S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. » La supplia Sirius. « Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. J'ai juste- »

Hermione soupira. « Juste quoi, Sirius. J'ai eu une vie avant toi et tu as eu une vie avant moi. Cela s'arrête là. »

Sirius lâcha son bras. « Je n'aime pas penser qu'un autre homme puisse te toucher. »

Hermione croisa les bras. « Je ne suis pas une possession sur laquelle tu fais pipi, Sirius »

« Je sais cela ! » Il s'exclama. « Mais, la façon dont tu as réagi quand je t'ai touché et embrassé- »

« Parce que je n'ai jamais été touchée ou embrassée comme cela avant, Sirius. » Dit Hermione doucement. « Parce que c'était sauvage, nouveau et passionnant. Quand Viktor m'a embrassée c'était bizarre, étrange et c'est arrivé une seule fois à la fin d'une nuit horrible. Tu m'as embrassée passionnément et j'ai ressenti des frissons dans tout mon corps. »

Sirius regarda la jeune fille qui tenait son cœur entre ses mains. « Et si je te disais que c'est la même chose pour moi ? Et que je veux t'embrasser de nouveau ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux. « Je dirais que tu sais comment dire de jolis mots et de jolis compliments. Et que tu veux coucher avec moi. Et que je veux t'embrasser aussi. »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. « Veux-tu me donner une deuxième chance ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et Sirius pût voir le feu brûler lentement en eux. « Comment pourrais-je dire non ? »

Fin du chapitre un

* * *

_AN/ Merci à ma bêta __**LEELYTH**__. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, je commence seulement la traduction du chapitre 2. Promis, je fais au plus vite..._

_Bonne fête à tous, à bientôt._


	2. Chapitre 2

**The Truth Of 1995**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AUSLAND**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_J'ai mis longtemps avant de publier ce chapitre, je suis désolée. J'essayerai de publier plus rapidement._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes :_ _**Sahyadu2b**__, __**TheBlondeWithCurlyHai**__, __**Fanbella**__ et __**Haley3034 n Hank Scorpio.**_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris :_ _**Sahyadu2b**__ et __**Yuki-Alice.**_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review :_ _**Sahyadu2b**__, __**Guest**__ et __**Jade MalloyLupin**__._

* * *

Chapitre deux:

2 août 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Cuisine

C'était une mauvaise parodie d'un conseil de guerre. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été rassemblé, car leur arme la plus précieuse avait failli être enlevée. Et cela rendait Sirius malade.

Non seulement son filleul avait été attaqué par deux Détraqueurs -il se souvient encore vivement de ces horreurs, endormi comme éveillé-, mais il avait, en plus, été puni pour sauver sa vie et celle de son inutile de cousin. Et Dumbledore était plus préoccupé par la situation de son arme.

Lors de cette réunion, concernant le bien-être d'un certain Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient présents, car ils avaient été ceux qu'Harry avait contactés directement après l'événement. Plusieurs hiboux avaient voyagé entre le 12, Square Grimmauld et le 4 Privet Drive. La décision finale était que Harry resterai avec sa famille adoptive.

Tandis que Dumbledore parlait de la nécessité qu'Harry avait de rester avec les gens qui le méprisaient, Hermione jetait des regards inquiets en direction de Sirius. Il était assis, le dos droit comme une planche, les yeux froids, la mâchoire serrée.

Hermione était assise à côté de lui ils avaient tous les deux, inconsciemment, tout fait pour s'asseoir à proximité ou de se faire face. Lentement, Hermione avait déplacé son bras sous la table, de sorte que sa main soit posée sur la jambe de Sirius, où son poing reposait. Lentement, elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne, constatant que sa mâchoire s'était détendue et qu'il s'affaissait quelque peu. Lentement, elle frottait son pouce sur le côté de sa main, lui apportant du réconfort et en recevant en même temps.

Sirius et Hermione se parlèrent -pour la première fois depuis leur réunion dans le garde-manger- très tôt dans la matinée du trois août.

"Pourquoi est-ce toujours Harry ?" demanda-t-il, la fureur de son impuissance s'entendant dans sa voix. "Pourquoi lui ?"

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisait quand elle vit la douleur sur le beau visage de Sirius. "Parce que. Parce que Lily a fait un choix, que Voldemort a fait un choix et Harry a fini au milieu de tout cela, en quelque sorte."

"En quoi est-ce une réponse ?" demanda Sirius. "Comment peut-on s'arrêtait là ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais cela arrive de plus en plus souvent maintenant." Hermione grimaça à sa déclaration involontairement cryptique. Maintenant, elle aurait à expliquer. "Il s'écarte de plus en plus de Ron et de moi. Sa vie est en danger, encore et encore, et les personnes qui sont avec lui n'ont aucune idée de comment l'aider !"

Elle sanglotait maintenant. Hermione pleura dans la poitrine de Sirius. "C'est toujours lui. Toujours. Dès notre première année avec cette maudite pierre, jusqu'à maintenant avec les Détraqueurs. Je veux l'aider, l'empêcher d'avoir à supporter ça tout seul, mais je ne suis jamais là !"

Sirius était choqué. Théoriquement, il savait que le meilleur ami d'Hermione était Harry. Elle le connaissait depuis près de six ans, à cause de l'année en plus que son Retourneur de Temps lui avait fait faire. Et elle tenait à Harry autant ou même plus que lui. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la tenir pendant qu'elle pleurait sur le garçon qu'ils aimaient tous les deux à leur manière.

* * *

6 août 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Il me déteste, Sirius. Il me déteste, je n'ai rien fait et-" Sirius attrapa les poignets d'Hermione et la conduisit vers le lit.

"Calme-toi, mon amour. Harry ne pourra jamais te détester. C'est juste un adolescent frustré en ce moment. Un adolescent qui souffre et nous le fait savoir. Nous l'avons tous entendus crier, tu sais. Il n'est pas en colère contre toi, Hermione." Sirius fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras, essayant de la libérer de sa tristesse et de sa peur.

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit." admis Hermione. "Je l'ai calmé, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il me déteste." Elle était plus calme maintenant, un effet secondaire de la présence de Sirius. Ils étaient tout simplement couchés ensemble sur son lit, la tête d'Hermione appuyée sur le biceps de Sirius.

"Tu as été forte pour lui aujourd'hui." lui dit Sirius simplement. "Il avait besoin que quelqu'un -autre que lui- soit fort pendant un moment. Ron n'a pas pu le faire, alors ce fût toi. Il avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un, même si ce n'est que pour quelques instants.

"Merci." Hermione tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur son cou, souriant contre sa peau légèrement rasée quand il frissonna. Elle l'embrassa tout le long de sa mâchoire et termina par ses lèvres. Elle passa une de ses jambes sur sa hanche et se baissa pour l'embrasser profondément.

"Avec plaisir." répondit Sirius à bout de souffle. Il haleta lorsqu'Hermione lui mordilla le cou doucement. "Je ferai tout pour toi, Hermione." Il les bascula rapidement, la coinçant sous lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

"Pas juste." dit Hermione le souffle court. "Je m'amusais." Sirius se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa. C'était la seule chose qui connaissait pour la faire taire.

"Maintenant, c'est mon tour." la taquina Sirius. "Je veux être en forme." Hermione rougit et Sirius se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais plaisanté, sur le sexe, avec un garçon. Dieux, elle était si innocente.

"Puis-je avoir mon mot sur la question ?" elle demanda, laissant échapper un petit gémissement quand il lui suça le cou. "Sirius."

"Pas si je te prends au dépourvu." lui répondit Sirius. "J'aime te voir comme ça." Et c'était vrai. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses joues colorées et un suçon dans son cou.

"Comment ?" l'interrogea Hermione. "Gênée ?"

"Oui, mais je pensais plutôt à : "impuissante et en dessous de moi." répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'affectes."

"Alors, montre-moi." Il vit dans ses yeux une demande silencieuse, un test qui ne possédait qu'une seule bonne réponse. Et autant Sirius voulait lui montrer, autant il connaissait la bonne réponse.

"Pas ce soir." Le feu dans ses yeux s'estompa un peu. "Parce que, autant je souhaite te mettre dans mon lit et te ravir-" Il lui fît un autre bisou dans le cou, la mordant légèrement. "Je crois que nous allons trop vite, trop tôt."

Hermione lui sourit, d'un sourire éclatant, qui le rendit si fier d'en être la cause. "Merci, Sirius."

"Avec plaisir, mon amour."

* * *

13 août 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Cuisine

"As-tu eu des doutes sur le fait qu'il allait s'en sortir ?" demanda Sirius. Ils étaient seulement tous les deux, dans la cuisine, en train de prendre le thé.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. "Ouais, j'en ai eu. J'en sais beaucoup trop sur les procédures juridiques des sorciers."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Comment et pourquoi ? Même pour toi, Hermione, c'est une chose étrange à étudier."

Hermione haussa les épaules. "J'essayais de sauver Buck de la décapitation. Cela a été une double victoire pour Harry et moi, lorsque nous vous avons sauvés, l'hippogriffe et toi."

Sirius grogna. "Je trouve difficile à croire que tu puisses échouer dans une chose dans laquelle tu t'es investie."

Harry entra dans la cuisine et leva les sourcils quand il vit sa meilleure amie et son parrain parler ensemble. " Est-ce qu'il reste du thé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr." répondit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux. "Sirius ? Peux-tu le faire ?" Elle ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie hors de l'école. Le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore et Sirius étaient les seuls à savoir. Ainsi que quelques Langues de Plombs.

"Pas de problème, mon amour. Et voilà, Harry." Sirius fit quelques mouvements avec une baguette qu'il avait empruntée et une tasse de thé chaude fut invoquée en fasse d'Harry.

"Merci, Sirius." La tête d'Harry tournait. Pourquoi diable, Sirius et Hermione semblaient-ils si proches ?

"Je voulais te demander, Harry." s'exclama Hermione qui avait remarqué qu'Harry se perdait dans ses pensées. "As-tu terminé tes devoirs d'été ?"

* * *

24 août 1995

12, square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Je t'aime." Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola lorsqu'elle entendit les trois mots qu'elle espérait entendre depuis des semaines.

"Je t'aime aussi." lui dit-elle tranquillement, sans prétention.

Sirius laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait. Il lui avait dit sur un coup de tête. Ils s'embrassaient sauvagement sur son lit et l'instant d'après, il lui disait ce qu'il avait pensé pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

"Que vais-je faire quand tu iras à Poudlard ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Tu vas me manquer. Comme personne ne m'a manqué avant. Ce sera un peu comme perdre James à nouveau."

"Tu vas m'écrire." dit fermement Hermione. "Et je vais t'écrire. Je viendrai ici pour les vacances. Et nous pourrions parler par le réseau de cheminettes. Ou-"

Sirius bondit du lit tout d'un coup. "Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y ai pas pensé avant." murmura-t-il. "Tout comme James. Hermione, j'ai ces miroirs, qui fonctionnent comme des téléphones moldus. Tu dis mon nom et mon miroir vibre. Nous pouvons nous voir et nous parler. Attends-moi ici."

Hermione attendit patiemment sur le lit jusqu'au retour de Sirius. Il tenait une boîte noire. "J'ai pris ces miroirs du corps de James, à Godric's Hallows. Lorsque lui et Lily étaient cachés."

Hermione hocha la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix. "Sirius. Es-tu sûr-"

Il la fit taire par un baiser. "Bien sûr que je le suis. Je t'aime. Je veux être en mesure de voir ton beau visage tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir."

"Je souhaiterais voir ton visage, tous les soirs avant de m'endormir." chuchota Hermione. "Si seulement je ne partageais pas la chambre avec Ginny. Je pourrais me faufiler dans ta chambre et-" elle s'arrêta.

"As-tu une idée ?" demanda Sirius, impatient. "Parce que j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses passer la nuit avec moi."

Hermione eu un petit sourire. "Je pense que oui. Ginny ignore que je peux faire de la magie, de sorte qu'elle ne se doutera de rien si je mets une "fausse Hermione" dans mon lit la nuit."

Sirius sourit et embrassa Hermione. "Mon amour, tu es géniale. Je te jure que si tu trouves un moyen pour que nous puissions dormir ensemble, je-"

"Tu m'aimeras jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève ?" termina Hermione. "Tu m'épingleras sur le lit et me ravira ?" Elle se sentit une sensation étrange dans son corps, une sensation qu'elle sentait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Les yeux de Sirius sont devenus gris intenses, pendant qu'il la regarda. "Est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ? Veux-tu que je te ravise ? Veux-tu que je prenne ton corps et que je t'enseigne les voies de l'amour ?" il se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle, son corps la touchant à peine. "Réponds-moi, Hermione."

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. "Oui."

* * *

25 août 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de dessin

"Ma parole ! Cela fait presque une heure. Tout le monde dans la cuisine, nous allons manger quelque chose avant de continuer." déclara Mrs Weasley en mode mère poule. "Sirius ? Peux-tu aider les filles à descendre des échelles ?"

Après une matinée chargée en nettoyage, les garçons -Ron, Harry et les jumeaux- coururent à la cuisine. Mrs Weasley les suivis, laissant Sirius, Ginny et Hermione dans la salle de dessin.

Avec un sourire galant, Sirius offrit sa main à Ginny, l'aidant à descendre l'échelle. Dès qu'elle fut sur le sol, il se dirigea vers Hermione et fit la même chose.

"Merci, Sirius. Je vais voir si maman a besoin d'aide." dit Ginny avant de quitter la salle sans un regard derrière elle.

Sirius embrassa la main d'Hermione, celle qui tenait pour l'aider à descendre de l'échelle de sorcier. Dès qu'ils purent entendre Ginny descendre les escaliers, il commença à l'embrasser, l'emprisonnant contre le mur.

"Sirius... Quelqu'un pourrait -Sirius- venir." il l'embrassa profondément.

"Je m'en moque vraiment. Je t'embrasse pour l'instant." ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent que quelqu'un montait l'escalier.

"Sirius ? Hermione ? Le déjeuner est prêt !" Remus entra dans la pièce pour voir une Hermione aux joues rouges et un Sirius avec un sourire arrogant et des vêtements froissés en train de regarder l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

Hermione rougit encore plus, puis se mit à rire quand Sirius la chatouilla. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la regarda descendre les escaliers.

"Sirius. A quoi penses-tu ?" Remus siffla. "Étais-tu-"

"Détends-toi, Lunard." répondit Sirius, les yeux rivés sur le cul d'Hermione. "Je t'ai promis de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dix-sept ans. Et pour moi, rien comprend aussi l'embrasser. Ok ?"

* * *

27 août 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Ginny et d'Hermione

"Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? Cela ressemble à un- un suçon !" s'écria Ginny. "Hermione-"

Hermione gémit et couvrit son suçon. "Tais-toi, Ginny ! Veux-tu que tout l'Ordre sache que j'ai été touchée ?"

La rouquine se tut, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Qui ? Qui as-tu tripoté ?" Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargirent. "Ron ? Fred ? George ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Ginny, je ne peux pas te le dire-"

"Harry ?" La jeune fille regarda Hermione. "Tu as touché Harry ! Après m'avoir dit de m'écarter de lui et d'attendre, tu "t'amusais" avec lui ?"

"Dieux, Ginny, non !" s'écria Hermione. "Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Et je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Qui penses-tu que je sois ?"

Ginny haussa les épaules, toujours en regardant Hermione avec colère. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu disparais furtivement lorsque tu es avec moi ou un de mes frères. Tu disparais pendant des heures et je ne te vois quasiment plus. Tu es aussi mauvaise que Sirius ! "

Au regard coupable d'Hermione, Ginny eut le souffle coupé. "Non, Hermione. Non. Pas Sirius. S'il te plaît, dit-moi que tu as touché Ron, ou même l'un des jumeaux. Mais, pas Sirius-"

"Et pourquoi pas Sirius ?" claqua la voix d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?"

"Il a deux fois ton âge !" cria Ginny. "Il a passé douze ans en prison ! C'est un coureur de jupons ! Si la moitié des rumeurs à son sujet sont vraies, il a probablement couché avec les trois quarts des filles de Poudlard, il y a vingt ans !"

Hermione leva une main. "Une minute, Ginny. Je vais t'expliquer." Elle sorti sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts autour de la salle. "D'accord. Commençons par l'âge. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis donc majeure. Cela ne pose, donc, aucun problème. Il ne m'a même pas m'embrassé sur les lèvres jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-sept ans. Deuxièmement, il est innocent, Ginny. Il n'est pas fou. Et je me moque de savoir avec qui il a couché, il y a vingt ans. "

Elle passa le reste de la nuit à expliquer son étrange relation à Ginny, lui faisant jurer de garder le secret. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Harry et Ron essaieraient probablement de tuer Sirius, avec l'aide empressé de Remus. Le reste de l'Ordre serait tellement dégoûté par Sirius et elle. Elle ne peut pas faire ça à Sirius. Elle- Elle l'aime trop.

* * *

28 août 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Ginny sait." La main de Sirius s'arrêta un instant, puis recommença à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione.

"Et alors ?" C'est maintenant qu'il allait voir ce qui comptait le plus. Son amour pour lui ou les opinons de ses amis.

"Elle n'est pas heureuse. En fait, c'est un euphémisme. Elle pense que tu vas me briser le cœur, elle pense que Harry mérite de savoir, elle pense que nous sommes totalement mauvais l'un pour l'autre." Hermione soupira. "Je pourrais continuer, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je lui ai fait signer un serment écrit. Si elle dit quoi que ce soit sans mon autorisation, elle sera encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est maintenant."

Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. "Dieu merci."

Hermione se redressa sur un coude. "Dieu merci ? Je te dis que mon amie déteste que nous soyons ensemble et tout ce que tu dis est : "Dieu merci ? Sirius-" Hermione n'acheva pas sa phrase et éclata de rire. Quand, finalement, elle cessa de rire, elle l'embrassa. "Tu m'expliques ?"

Sirius lui fit un sourire tendre et caressa son visage comme il l'avait fait dans la salle de dessin. "Dieu merci, tu es si intelligente. Dieu merci, tu as fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas raconter notre secret. Et Dieu merci, tu te soucies plus de nous que d'elle." Il l'embrassa lentement et doucement, le genre de baiser qui donne l'impression qu'une chaleur réconfortante passe à travers tout notre corps.

"Sirius." dit-elle quand ils eurent repris leurs souffles. "Je t'aime. Ginny est seulement la petite sœur de l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ce que nous avons entre nous, l'amour, la découverte, la passion, cela signifie plus pour moi que l'avis des gens, qu'ils soient Albus Dumbledore ou Ginny Weasley. "

L'amour : C'était nouveau, tendre et doux. Hermione avait envie de sourire tout le temps, tellement elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle, niveau intelligence -s'il le voulait- et qui pensait qu'elle était belle.

La découverte : c'était lent et délibéré. Hermione aimait la façon dont Sirius l'introduisait aux plaisirs de la chair, la jouissance qu'il lui procurait et la fierté qu'elle ressentait, quand c'est elle qui la lui procurait.

La passion : C'était sauvage, excitant et dangereux. Quand il l'embrassait dans une pièce vide, alors quelqu'un pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment. Quand il lui caressait les jambes sous la table ou les fois où ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter de se toucher.

Et elle donnerait toutes les Ginny Weasley du monde pour pouvoir garder ça.

* * *

1 septembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Garde-manger

"Je déteste devoir te quitter." dit Hermione entre deux baisers.

Sirius l'embrassa durement. "Je déteste que tu doives me quitter. Je déteste savoir que tu ne seras pas de retour dans mon lit avant Noël."

"Nous avons les miroirs." répondit Hermione, en essayant de retenir ses larmes. "Et tu ferais mieux de m'écrire."

"Bien sûr que je vais t'écrire, mon amour." Sirius pressa son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa dans le cou. "Et nous pouvons parler tous les soirs."

"Je t'aime." Elle a posé sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle aimait la façon dont elle se sentait en sécurité et protégée dans ses bras, comme si Voldemort ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

"Je t'aime aussi." Il inclina son menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. "Vas-y. Harry est probablement en train de se demander où tu es passée. Et toutes mes félicitations pour avoir été élue préfète."

Avec un dernier baiser, elle ouvrit la porte du garde-manger et rejoignit Harry et les Weasley.

* * *

2 septembre 1995

Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des filles de cinquième année

"Sirius Black." Hermione regarda le miroir qui était dans sa paume et sourit de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit son visage.

"Hermione Granger." Maintenant, il pouvait la voir. "Comment s'est passée ta première journée, mon amour ?"

"Absolument horrible." s'exclama Hermione avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. "Le Ministère interfère dans les affaires de Poudlard."

"Tu m'expliques ?" Le front de Sirius était froncé et ses yeux plissés.

"Dolores Ombrage." dit Hermione. "Ce petit crapaud-"

Sirius haussa les sourcils. "Woah. Calme-toi, chaton. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'informations."

"Je t'ai parlé du discours qu'elle a prononcé hier soir." commença Hermione. "C'était assez mauvais. Elle veut faire Poudlard à son image ou plutôt à celle du Ministère. Mais aujourd'hui-" elle s'arrêta, retenant ses larmes.

Sirius avait l'air préoccupé, à juste titre. "Vas-y Hermione. Qu'a-t-elle fait aujourd'hui ?"

"Tout est de ma faute." chuchota Hermione avec désolation. "J'ai commencé tout ça. Elle nous a dit de lire ce livre stupide avec lequel le Ministère veut nous faire étudier. Et elle a écrit sur le tableau de la classe que nous n'allons pratiquement plus utiliser de sorts. J'ai regardé le livre et j'ai compris, alors, je me suis demandée ce que tu ferais, j'étais tellement en colère-" elle s'arrêta encore.

"Hermione, qu'as-tu fais ?" demanda Sirius sévèrement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire essoufflé. "Je lui ai tenu tête. Je suis restée assise avec la main en l'air pendant vingt minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne enfin me donner la parole. J'ai commencé à me disputer avec elle et Harry est intervenu pour me défendre." Les yeux d'Hermione étaient larges quand elle regarda le visage de Sirius dans le miroir." Il a commencé à crier et à dire que Voldemort était vivant, alors, elle a enlevé des points et lui a donné une retenue. Elle a fini par l'envoyer dans le bureau de McGonagall. C'est une pièce envoyée par le Ministère. Merde-" Finalement, ses larmes coulèrent et elle sanglota.

"Tout va bien bébé, tout va bien." lui dit Sirius, essayant de la réconforter à travers le miroir. Il était en colère de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle, de ne pas pouvoir la tenir pendant qu'elle pleurait.

* * *

8 septembre 1995

Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie

Tour de Gryffondor

Hermione regarda avidement le visage de Sirius dans le feu, elle se tenait debout, un peu en retrait des garçons. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas voir son visage.

"... Si vous pouvez supporter de prendre ce risque ?" déclara Sirius en la regardant.

"Je t'aime." elle articula. Il disparut du feu et elle soupira. Il était probablement en colère contre elle. "Êtes-vous prêt à aller au lit les garçons ?"

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. "Nous devons terminer nos devoirs d'Astronomie." souligna Ron. "Encore merci de faire ça pour nous. Nous l'apprécions vraiment." Hermione haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Ron appréciait quoi que ce soit ? Mais comme elle voulait parler à Sirius, elle ne dit rien, prit les garçons dans ses bras et monta l'escalier de son dortoir.

Elle se glissa dans sa chambre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller ses deux camarades de dortoir. Rapidement, elle se mit en pyjama et attrapa le miroir. Elle effectua rapidement un sort de silence. "Sirius Black." prononça-t-elle clairement et attendit.

Elle était éveillée et tenait encore le miroir quand le soleil se leva.

* * *

10 septembre 1995

Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des filles de cinquième année

"Sirius Black." s'exclama Hermione pour la troisième nuit d'affilée ne recevant aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'elle entendit était une sorte de doux murmures. "Merde ! Merde ! Merde, Merde, Merde !" s'écria-t-elle en sanglotant. "Je suis désolée, Sirius !"

"Tu m'as appelée, mon amour ?" demanda Sirius, son visage apparaissant dans le miroir. Son sourire chuta quand il vit le visage d'Hermione.

"Ne me fais pas ça !" cria-t-elle à moitié. Il vit l'expression de son visage qui était une seconde avant féroce devenir plaidant. "Sirius, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux vraiment parler. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas. " Elle baissa la tête. "Je suis désolée- je- Je pars maintenant."

"N'y compte pas, Hermione Granger." dit-il doucement, mais sévèrement. "Hermione. Je me suis comporté stupidement. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je sois en colère. Je t'aime."

Hermione sourit faiblement. "Je t'aime aussi."

"J'ai fait une erreur." répondit Sirius. "J'ai appris ma leçon maintenant. Harry n'est pas James et il ne le sera jamais. Je me sens tellement pris au piège ici."

Hermione posa un doigt sur le miroir, voulant sentir son visage sous ses doigts. "Je le sais. Il le sait. Mais toi ?"

Sirius soupira. "Je travaille là-dessus. Je suis désolé."

"Merci de t'excuser." lui dit Hermione avec un sourire. "Je besoin de te dire quelque chose-" Et elle lui donna des détails sur tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

"Alors, il veut enseigner la DCFM ?" demanda Sirius. "Si je connais bien mon filleul, il ne voudra pas être sous les projecteurs."

Hermione grimaça. "Il ne veut pas. Il a crié après Ron et moi. Et puis il a cassé le pot d'essence de Murlap que j'ai eu pour lui."

Sirius se redressa, apparemment, il s'était couché sur le lit. "Il t'as crié dessus ? Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'essence de Murlap ? Et comment l'as-tu eu ?"

Hermione soupira. "Oui, il m'a crié dessus. Pendant ces retenues avec Ombrage, Harry a dû utiliser une plume qui fonctionnait avec le sang de l'utilisateur et il avait des plaies. Et j'ai eu l'essence de Murlap par-" elle s'arrêta et rougit.

"Hermione." dit Sirius, le visage grave, mais avec un sourire dans ses yeux. "Comment as-tu eu l'essence de Murlap ?"

"En faisant les jumeaux l'obtenir pour moi." marmonna-t-elle. "Fred et George étaient heureux d'aider."

Sirius se mit à rire, d'un rire profond qui fait sourire Hermione. "Alors, tu as battu des cils et ils t'ont aidé."

Hermione sourit, un sourire mauvais qui s'étendait de plus en plus sur son visage. "Pas exactement-" elle commença, puis haussa les épaules. "Oh, on s'en fout. Oui, exactement."

Sirius fronça les sourcils légèrement. "Tu n'es pas, je ne sais pas-" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Tu n'es pas attirée par eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione le regarda, incrédule, puis se mit à rire. "Bien sûr que non !" dit-elle entre deux rires. "Ils ressemblent trop à Ron."

"Je suis heureux de constater que de penser que ma petite amie me trompe est drôle." s'exclama Sirius, faisant la moue.

Riant toujours, Hermione expliqua. "Les seuls garçons que je fréquente sont Ron et Harry."

Sirius grogna. "Et Fred et George quand tu veux quelque chose."

Tout en confirmant, Hermione continua. "Je suis sûr que Harry est plus intéressé par Cho que par moi. Ça n'a jamais été et ça ne sera jamais moi pour Harry. Quant à Ron-" Hermione s'interrompit avec un haussement d'épaules. "Hors de question."

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. "Et Fred et George ? "

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir. "Eh bien. Pensons à ce que j'aime chez un homme." dit-elle, en tapant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Intelligent, beau, farceur. Je suppose que cela correspond à Fred et George."

"Hey !" protesta Sirius. "Tu as oubliée : grand, sombre et plein de charme."

Hermione haleta. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Ils ne sont pas aussi grands que Ron ou Bill. Ils sont plus comme Charlie. Et leur teint pâle est certainement...".

Sirius et elle rirent ensemble, avant que Sirius pose -encore une fois- une nouvelle question. "Tu as eu le béguin pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

En rougissant et en refusant de regarder dans le miroir, Hermione hocha la tête. "Ouais. Cela a commencé quand il m'a sauvée du troll et ça a duré jusqu'à cet été."

Sirius fronça les sourcils à nouveau et ouvrit la bouche. "Tu n'as jamais arrêté d'avoir le béguin pour lui ?"

"Eh bien, est-ce que les quelques mois lorsque j'ai été pétrifiée compte ?" claqua la voix d'Hermione. "Nous avons déjà eu une discussion à propos de mes anciens petits copains."

"Tu as raison, tu as raison." déclara Sirius en faisant marche arrière. "Désolé. Je te verrai demain ?"

Hermione, à regret, lui sourit doucement. "Ouais. Demain."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

24 septembre 1995

Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des filles de cinquième année

"Sirius ! Il a finalement accepté !" cria Hermione, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. "Harry va nous enseigner la DCFM !"

"C'est génial !" répondit Sirius, les yeux brillants. "Quand ?"

À cette question, Hermione fit une pause. "Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre. Il vient d'en décider. Mais n'est-ce pas génial ?! Nous allons défier Ombrage !"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Attention, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera si elle vous attrapait."

"Pourquoi nous attraperait-elle ?" demanda Hermione. "Il n'existe aucune règles à propos de clubs."

"Ouais." répondit Sirius avec aigreur. "Pas encore."

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta __**LEELYTH**__. J'ai commencée la traduction du chapitre 3, je ne sais pas quand je publierai. Je fais au plus vite. N'oubliez pas, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A bientôt._


	3. Chapitre 3

**The Truth Of 1995**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AUSLAND**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Merci à : __** , , Guest, lena-malefoy **__et __**Sahyadu2b**__ pour leur __**reviews**__._

_Merci à : __** , Sahyadu2b, ausland**__ et __**yuki-alice**__ pour leur __**favoris**__._

_Merci à : __**Elsar, , Sahyadu2b,TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, fanbella**__ et __**haley3034 n Hank scorpio**__ pour leur __**alertes**__._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_Attention ! A partir de maintenant, je n'aurais plus de calendrier fixe pour publier. Je publierai à chaque fois qu'un chapitre sera prêt._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre trois :

1 octobre 1995

École de Sorcellerie Poudlard

Dortoir des filles de cinquième année

"Sirius Black." Son visage apparut devant elle, ses traits familiers étaient comme un baume pour ses yeux fatigués. Il semblait faire la même chose qu'elle - scruter son visage pour voir s'il était comme dans son souvenir.

"Hermione Granger." il l'étudia pendant un moment. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Les draps de son lit semblaient se resserrer autour d'elle. "Ce week-end est le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard. La première réunion du groupe de DCFM sera à la Tête-du-Sanglier."

Sirius se mit à sourire. "C'est très bien. Pourquoi cette moue, alors ?"

Elle eut un air coupable. "Penses-tu que tu pourras poster un membre de l'Ordre dans le bar ? Pour surveiller nos arrières ?" elle voulait un peu de sécurité supplémentaire.

"Combien de personnes y aura-t-il?" Sirius lui demanda.

Elle fronça les sourcils. " Beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Un grand nombre de personnes. Mais il y a un problème avec le Trois Balais. Je sais pertinemment qu'Ombrage sera là-bas, demain."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Le barman est le frère de Dumbledore. Et je pense pouvoir."

"Merci." dit-elle avec respect. "Je t'aime, Sirius."

* * *

7 octobre 1995

Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des Filles de cinquième année

"Elle a failli t'attraper, Sirius." dit Hermione avec frénésie. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle t'avait attrapé."

Il désirait tellement la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. "Je n'ai pas été attrapé." répondit-il en feignant la confiance. "Elle ne va pas m'attraper." Il pouvait voir comment sa confiance l'affectait et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

9 octobre 1995

Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des Filles de cinquième année

"La première réunion était incroyable." jaillit Hermione dans le miroir. Sirius la regarda tendrement, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, en voyant son visage enthousiaste, lorsqu'elle parla de la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. "Harry est un leader naturel. Tout le monde l'écoutait."

Ils parlèrent de l'AD pendant un certain temps avant que le visage de Sirius ne devienne sombre. "Il faut faire attention à Ombrage, mon amour. Elle sait que quelque chose se passe."

"Je sais." répondit doucement Hermione. "Elle est sur Harry et moi. La façon dont, parfois, elle me regarde fixement Sirius, ça me fait peur."

Un incendie faisait rage dans son cœur, la partie de lui qui avait farouchement et désespérément envie de la protéger, était frustrée. "Ne la laisse pas te faire peur." dit-il, la rage scintillant dans ses yeux. "Si elle pose une main sur toi, je la tuerai moi-même."

* * *

2 novembre 1995

Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie

Dortoirs des filles de cinquième année

"Eh bien, cette journée a été un enfer." murmura Hermione, en s'effondrant sur son lit et en tirant les rideaux. Elle mit en place ses sorts pour préserver son intimité et son bien-aimé miroir qui lui permet de voir Sirius.

"Sirius Black." Quelques instants plus tard, son visage apparut dans le miroir, il avait l'air usé et fatigué.

Mais quand il la vit, il sourit et leva la main pour pousser ses cheveux de son visage. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, mon amour ?"

Elle savait qu'elle était distante, le petit sourire qui avait divisé son visage pendant un moment avait déjà disparu. "Horrible."

Son visage s'assombrit. "Est-ce encore les garçons ? Ron ?"

"Non." dit-elle doucement. "Eh bien, oui. Harry, Fred et George sont interdit de Quidditch à vie. Ils sont malheureux !"

Après qu'il l'ait réconforté pendant un certain temps, elle haleta. "Oh ! Hagrid est de retour. Même si je suis sûre que tu le savais déjà."

"Ouais." répondit Sirius, heureux de la voir sourire. "Je le savais. Mais il a directement voulu se rendre à Poudlard, il ne s'est même pas arrêté au QG."

Hermione hocha la tête pensivement. "Il n'a pas voulu que vous voyiez ses blessures."

"Quelles blessures ?" l'interrogea Sirius. "Il a quitté les géants en bon termes, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et il a voyagé depuis. Il devrait seulement avoir quelques coupures et égratignures presque guéries. "

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione s'allongea dans son lit et jeta un sortilège au miroir pour le faire planer au-dessus d'elle. "Il a d'horribles contusions et quelques coupures saignent encore. C'est comme si quelqu'un de plus grand que lui l'avait roué de coups ou quelque chose comme ça."

Sirius secoua la tête. "J'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore, même s'il va le voir assez vite. Bonne nuit, mon amour."

"Bonne nuit." dit-elle. Elle regarda le miroir longtemps après qu'il soit devenu noir.

* * *

12 novembre 1995

Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des filles de cinquième année

"Je suis très inquiète pour lui, Sirius." chuchota Hermione dans son miroir. "Hagrid est un homme génial. Il sait tant de choses sur les créatures magiques et nous pouvons tous apprendre beaucoup avec lui. Mais Ombrage cherche le sang et il a besoin de modérer ses leçons."

Sirius réfléchissait profondément, un petit sillon entre ses sourcils. "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ma chérie. Hagrid te connais depuis que tu as onze ans. Il pourrait ne pas vouloir suivre tes conseils. Et peut-être qu'il pense qu'il fait la bonne chose en la défiant."

"Mais c'est ça le problème !" cracha Hermione, frustrée. "Il ne voit pas la personne qu'il défie ! Il ne sait pas qu'elle est proche de l'expulser de Poudlard ! Ce sera lui ou Trelawney et elle déteste les Métis !"

"N'insulte pas l'intelligence d'Hagrid, Hermione." la prévint-il. "Il ne faut pas oublier que, parfois, il peut avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Donne-lui maintenant et attends qu'il réalise qu'il en a besoin."

* * *

14 décembre 1995

Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des filles de cinquième année

"Sirius." protesta Hermione. "Je veux te voir !"

Il la regarda et se détourna. "Alors, pourquoi ne viens-tu au Quartier Général pour les vacances d'hiver ?"

Elle détourna le regard du miroir. "Nous avons déjà discuté de ça."

"Non, nous n'avons pas." lui répondit carrément Sirius. "Tu as décidé d'aller faire du ski avec tes parents. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon opinion."

Son cœur rempli d'un étrange mélange de douleur et de rage, Hermione regarda directement dans les yeux de Sirius. "Sirius. Je ne peux jamais voir mes parents. J'ai passé la quasi-totalité de l'été chez toi. L'an dernier, j'ai passée les fêtes de Pâques et de Noël à Poudlard et je ne suis même pas allée un mois en vacances au Terrier. L'année avant cela, j'ai passé Pâques et Noël à Poudlard. L'été entre la deuxième et troisième année est le dernier été que j'ai passé avec mes parents. La dernière fois que j'ai passée Noël avec eux remonte à ma première année. "

"Mais que dire de moi ?" demanda Sirius. "Je veux passer Noël avec toi, Hermione. Je veux te faire mienne de nouveau."

"Mes parents-" commença Hermione.

"Tu les verras pendant les vacances d'été" répondit brusquement Sirius.

Hermione se mit à pleurer. "Comment le sais-tu ?" siffla-t-elle.

Pris au dépourvu, Sirius ne sût répondre. "Parce-"

"Ce n'est pas encore arrivé." lui dit-elle, les yeux étincelants dangereusement. "Comment puis-je savoir que Voldemort ne planifie pas quelque chose qui m'implique ? Comment savoir que ce n'est pas l'année où je vais mourir en protégeant Harry ?"

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. "Hermione, mon amour-"

"Sirius, tais-toi, s'il te plaît." dit-elle doucement. "Écoute-moi. Chaque année, quelque chose se passe. Cela fait cinq ans que je suis à ses côtés. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que cette année, je vais être avec lui, lorsque se passera ce que Voldemort prépare. Harry a eu - a des visions de Voldemort. J'ai un très, très mauvais pressentiment Sirius. Ce n'est pas bon."

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis continua. "Quelque chose me perturbe, Sirius. C'est comme si je m'attendais à ce que mon monde prenne fin."

Finalement, il retrouva sa voix. "Hermione. Tu ne vas pas mourir. C'est juste la nervosité hivernale ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu t'es sûrement déjà sentie comme cela avant."

"Oui, c'est vrai." répondit-elle sèchement. "Juste avant que Dumbledore ne parte pour le ministère, sur un balai, laissant Poudlard sans protection. Juste avant que j'aies la brillante idée de vérifier un coin avec un miroir. Juste avant d'aller voir Hagrid pour le réconforter, alors que Buck allait être tué. Et pendant environ un mois avant que Harry n'entre dans ce labyrinthe."

"Donc, tu as eu un peu mal à l'estomac avant que les choses ne tournent mal." grommela Sirius. "Ce n'est pas un gros problème."

Hermione se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier. "Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius. Au revoir." Elle coupa la connexion et mit le miroir sur sa table, elle l'ignora quand il commença à vibrer de nouveau.

* * *

16 décembre 1995

Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Grande Salle

Les hiboux messager arrivèrent, s'entre-croisant entre les tables, pour apporter aux étudiants lettres et colis venant de la maison. Hermione fut aussi surprise que n'importe qui quand un très joli hibou atterrit sur la table juste en face d'elle, renversant son jus d'orange.

"Qui t'as écrit, Hermione ?" demanda Ron en tendant le cou pour essayer de voir l'adresse sur l'enveloppe lisse de couleur crème.

Hermione, sachant de qui venait la lettre, sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires." dit-elle en poussant la lettre dans sa poche, les joues brûlantes. "C'est personnel."

Lavande s'asseyait à côté de Ron, en prenant grand soin de se frotter contre lui par "désinvolture". "Hermione a un petit ami." dit-elle d'un ton neutre. "Elle passe tout son temps à flâner avec lui."

Ginny, qui regardait avec intérêt, se pencha en avant. "Elle ne te l'a pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." répondit Lavande, en regardant la jeune fille. "Elle te l'a dit ?"

"Assez." cracha Hermione, se levant de table. "Je n'ai pas de petit ami. Je peux, cependant, avoir des gens qui m'écrivent parfois."

Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans regarder derrière elle, mais elle put sentir les yeux des Gryffondor sur elle aussi clairement qu'elle pouvait sentir les yeux d'un certain crapaud, professeur de DCFM.

Elle attendit d'arriver dans une salle de classe abandonnée pour ouvrir la lettre. Elle venait de Sirius, elle l'avait su dès que l'oiseau majestueux avait commencé à tourner au-dessus d'elle.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis un idiot. Tu mérites de passer du temps avec tes parents. Tes parents méritent de passer du temps avec toi. J'ai été stupide et jaloux. Tu pourras me rendre visite, non ? Peut-être pour le Nouvel An ?_

_Je t'aime et je suis désolé. Avec Harry, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie maintenant. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule personne qui se soucie de moi, même notre hippogriffe préféré ne m'aime pas trop en ce moment._

_Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Je te veux. Je suis désolé. Pourrais-je me faire pardonner avec des baisers et des bijoux ?_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton Cœur._

Hermione sourit légèrement et s'adossa contre le mur en relief. "Oh, Sirius." murmura-t-elle. "Je t'aime."

Elle sortit le miroir de sa poche et alla dans les toilettes des filles. Elle jeta quelques sortilèges pour protéger son intimité et appela son nom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son visage apparut dans le petit ovale de verre. "Hermione." dit-il, l'émotion présente dans sa voix. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol, appuyée contre le mur du cabinet de toilette. "Je suis seulement inquiète, Sirius."

"Je t'aime." dit-il frénétiquement. "Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, ne fait plus ça. Je t'aime."

A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte de l'influence qu'elle avait sur Sirius, un homme cultivé. Elle pourrait le rendre fou en une seule journée. "Je t'aime aussi." admit-elle.

"As-tu reçu ma lettre ?" demanda Sirius.

Hermione renifla tranquillement. "Penses-tu que je t'aurais appelé si je ne l'avais pas reçu ?" Elle ferma les yeux fortement, de peur que les larmes ne coulent. "Je déteste le ski." murmurait-elle. "Mes parents ne me reconnaissent plus. Je suis une étrangère dans ma propre maison."

"Et je suis un prisonnier dans la mienne." dit Sirius avec acharnement. "Un oiseau chanteur enfermé dans une cage dorée."

Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. "Je sens que mon monde se défait." sanglota-t-elle. "Je veux te tenir, te toucher. Je veux que tu me tiennes et que tu me touches. Je veux qu'Ombrage quitte Poudlard, je le veux tellement. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je-"

Sirius la regardait dans le miroir, ses yeux gris reflétant l'image d'Hermione. "Dis-le-moi encore une fois."

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait entendre, aussi sûrement qu'il connaissait son propre nom. "Je t'aime."

* * *

19 décembre 1995

Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie

Dortoir des filles de cinquième année

Les pieds en l'air, une plume appuyée sur ses lèvres, Hermione lança un regard noir à l'essai que leur avait donné Rogue. Elle n'arrivait à rien et ce n'était pas surprenant.

Quand elle avait, finalement, réussi à descendre dans la salle commune, elle fut accueillie par un Neville anxieux, qui l'informa des événements qui s'étaient passés la nuit précédente. Harry : parti, Ron : parti, Ginny et les jumeaux : parti. Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Maintenant, il était près de neuf heures et elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui devait, actuellement, se passer à Londres.

"Hermione." C'était la fille blonde qui dormait un lit à côté du sien. "Un hibou est arrivé, il y a quelques minutes. Il avait un colis à ton nom."

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et arracha presque le colis des mains de Lavande. "Merci, Lav."

"Pas de problème." dit Lavande, s'adossant à une colonne de lit. "Tu vas l'ouvrir ?"

La tête de Parvati passa à travers les rideaux de son lit. "Oui ! Est-ce que ça vient de ton petit ami, Hermione ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Oui, je vais l'ouvrir. Après avoir lu la lettre." La lettre de Sirius disait seulement :

_Mon amour,_

_Joyeux Noël. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, mais je t'expliquerai quand on parlera par le miroir._

_Voici un cadeau de ma part. Un symbole de mon amour et de ma dévotion._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Patmol_

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle regarda cette écriture familière. Dieux qu'elle l'aimait. Le colis était petit, de la taille de sa main. Elle prit le papier avec soin, consciente que Lavande et Parvati étaient avides d'intérêt.

Le colis contenait une boîte de velours noir, qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution, connaissant son amant. "Oh." haleta-t-elle. C'était une bague en or, sertie d'un gros rubis - une bague aux couleurs de sa maison - qui correspondait à son collier, celui qu'elle n'enlvait jamais.

Hésitante, elle l'avait sortie de la boîte et l'avait glissé au majeur de sa main droite. Elle se redimensionna pour s'adapter parfaitement. Elle étincelait à la lumière des bougies.

La bouche de Lavande était grande ouverte. "Après cela, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu n'aies pas de petit ami, Hermione. Et il a l'air d'être immensément riche."

"Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime." répondit-elle.

* * *

20 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Tu m'as manqué." Elle caressa sa poitrine alors qu'il la tenait près de lui. Son odeur, sa voix, la sensation de son corps contre le sien lui ont manqué. Il lui a manqué.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi." Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux sauvages. Elle sent la neige froide et le café chaud. Cela lui a manqué d'avoir quelqu'un à tenir, à aimer. Elle lui a manqué.

"Tu as aimé mon cadeau, mon amour ?" lui demanda-t-il. Elle aime la façon dont sa poitrine vibre et sa voix gronde.

"Je l'ai adoré. Je le porte aujourd'hui." Elle porte la bague qu'il lui a offerte, ainsi que le beau collier qu'il lui avait donné le jour de sa majorité.

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer avec quelle impatience j'ai attendu ce jour." Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, puis, incapable de résister, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. "Dieux, tu m'as manqué, Hermione." Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Sirius." murmurait-elle. "Oh, Sirius."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment, le résultat de leur longue séparation. Ses grandes mains chaudes glissées sous son pull, faisant courir un feu sur sa peau. Elle fit la même chose. Ses petites mains tiraient son tee-shirt. Ils rompirent leur baiser et elle fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

"Attend-" dit-il rapidement. "Nous dînons dans seulement vingt minutes."

Elle lui fit un sourire rempli de convoitise. "Alors, dépêchons-nous."

* * *

24 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

Ils étaient couchés ensemble, les jambes enlacées, la tête d'Hermione sur la poitrine de Sirius, parlant doucement. Il était presque minuit, presque Noël.

"Hermione ?" demanda Sirius. "Que voudras-tu faire quand tu auras obtenu ton diplôme ?"

Hermione arrêta de tracer des motifs sur la peau de Sirius. "Pourquoi me demandes-tu ?"

"Je veux savoir où je me situe dans tout cela." dit-il. "Je veux faire partie de ta vie."

"Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie." répondit Hermione. "Je ne suis pas sûre que ma vie soit longue."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le tenu jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. "Ne dis plus jamais ça." ronronna-t-il dangereusement. "Crois en moi. Je mourrai avant de laisser quelque chose te faire du mal." Il l'embrassa brutalement, sauvagement. "Tu es à moi. Et ma vie est à toi. Si tu meurs, je te suivrai."

Hermione pensa à la possibilité de vivre sans Sirius et son esprit devint noir. Elle est dans l'impossibilité de vivre sans Sirius Black.

"Jamais." lui promit-elle. "Je ne peux pas te perdre et vivre."

* * *

25 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de séjour

"Joyeux Noël, Hermione." dit Sirius d'une voix basse et séduisante. Il ne manqua pas la façon dont elle tremblait encore quand il était près d'elle, maintenant plus de désir que de crainte. L'étreinte qu'il lui donna était plus longue et plus étroite que celle qu'il avait donnée aux autres. Elle put sentir ses douces lèvres effleurer rapidement sa joue, avant qu'il ne s'écarte, à contrecœur, trop conscient des yeux qui lui vrillaient le dos.

"Joyeux Noël, Sirius." respira-t-elle, flirtant à travers ses cils. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient devenus encore plus proches, si cela était possible. Les mois passés sans aucun contact physique avaient été durs, mais cela leur avait donné l'occasion de parler. Ils se connaissaient, peut-être mieux, que toute autre personne vivante.

Ginny les regarda et Remus, qui était derrière elle, tenait égalemet Sirius à l'oeil. Il savait à quel jeu jouait son meilleur ami, il l'avait souvent vu faire à Poudlard.

Hermione avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux, donc quand Sirius la tira dans la cuisine et retira une boîte enveloppée de sa poche, elle protesta.

"Sirius, tu m'as déjà donné la bague." Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Avec un sourire narquois, il regarda autour de lui et l'embrassa rapidement. "Oui. Je t'ai donné la bague. Mais je voulais te donner quelque chose d'autre." Ses yeux brillèrent. Ils prirent une teinte beaucoup plus foncée et ils devinrent beaucoup plus graves. "Je t'ai donné des bijoux, mais je ne t'ai pas donné une arme. Je veux que tu sois en mesure de te protéger."

Il lui ouvrit la boîte, lui montrant les couteaux posés à l'intérieur. "Tu ne sais jamais quand ils pourront être utiles. Tu as dit que tu étais inquiète. Je veux que tu te sentes, au moins, un peu plus sûre."

Il mit la boîte sur le comptoir, puis prit un lys blanc et l'un des couteaux. "Je vais te couper avec ça." dit-il solennellement. "Ça va faire mal. Mais après ça, ces couteaux ne pourront plus te faire de mal. Ils ne seront pas en mesure de te toucher avec ta propre lame."

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. "J'ai confiance en toi." C'est la même phrase, celle qu'elle lui avait dit lors de sa première fois, la même phrase qui devait être dite maintenant.

* * *

26 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de séjour

"Salut les jeunes." dit joyeusement Sirius, en entrant dans le salon où certains élèves de Poudlard étaient assis. "Vous vous amusez ?"

Hermione lisait sur le canapé et les Weasley et Harry jouaient à la bataille explosive. Ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour accueillir Sirius, qui ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et lui fit un sourire amoureux, qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour tous.

Il se contenta de sourire et attrapa ses jambes, la faisant rougir et crier. "Sirius !"

"Il faut que je me mette à l'aise, mon amour." dit-il, en prenant un de ses pieds et en le chatouillant à travers sa chaussette épaisse. Il sourit fièrement quand - sans surprise - elle se mit à rire. Il en profita de l'écouter rire.

Harry regarda. Il les regarda rire tous les deux ; ensemble. Son parrain semblait être très à l'aise avec Hermione ; plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Fred remarqua son expression et le poussa doucement. "Ils sont comme ça depuis le mois de juillet. Personne ne sait pourquoi."

George hocha la tête, en accord avec son jumeau. "Il semble que notre rat de bibliothèque ait le béguin pour le chien galeux."

"Ou le chien galeux a le béguin pour le rat de bibliothèque." ajouta Fred. "Ou les deux."

Harry sentit son visage se torde dans une grimace de dégoût. "Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour elle ! Il pourrait être son père !"

Il sembla qu'Hermione entendit cela, elle se raidit et son rire se calma. "Arrêtes, Sirius." dit-elle rapidement. "Je ne veux pas être dérangée. Je vais à la bibliothèque." Elle se leva, rassembla son livre et son thé et quitta la pièce ; laissant Sirius la regarder partir tristement, comme un chiot solitaire.

Harry fut conscient, que même pas dix minutes plus tard, Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce. Et quand lui-même sortit, quelques minutes après, il fut inquiet de trouver, à la fois la bibliothèque et la chambre d'Hermione inoccupées.

* * *

27 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Cuisine

C'était tôt le matin, l'humide et le froid des rues Londres, firent paraître l'intérieur du Square Grimmauld encore plus triste. Cependant, la petite cuisine était tiède, grâce à la variété d'aliments que Molly Weasley préparait pour le petit déjeuner.

Les seules personnes éveillées étaient Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Mrs Weasley.

"Je vais en préparer plus et en apporter à Arthur." dit Molly en gloussant autour de sa cuisine, comme une poule éreintante. "Les résidus qu'ils lui donnent à manger à l'hôpital sont mauvais pour la santé."

Sirius agita une main paresseusement et se pencha en arrière dans l'une des chaises en bois autour de la table. "Vas-y, Molly. Je vais faire en sorte que rien ne brûle."

Elle secoua un doigt vers lui. "Je serai peut-être un peu longue." dit-elle en agitant sa baguette pour que la nourriture s'enveloppe elle-même. "Enlevez les saucisses de la poêle dans deux minutes. Je vais mettre un sortilège pour que ça sonne."

Elle partit dans une rafale de délicieuses odeurs, laissant les deux hommes plus âgés et Hermione seuls dans la cuisine.

Regardant Sirius avec méfiance, Remus demanda : "Comment se passe l'école, Hermione ?"

Hermione, qui étudiait les muscles de Sirius - fléchissant délicieusement quand il se pencha pour atteindre le beurre - leva les yeux, surprise. "Très- très bien, je vous remercie, professeur."

"Tu sais Hermione, tu peux m'appeler Remus." dit-il avec ironie. "Je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis deux ans."

Il put sentir ses yeux sur lui, l'étudier, le juger. "D'accord, Remus." accepta-t-elle. "Je vous remercie."

Sirius hocha la tête vers elle et poussa légèrement son pied sous la table. "Tu m'as appelé Sirius depuis ta troisième année." dit-il avec un sourire charmant. "Je pense que tu m'as appelée "Monsieur Black" une ou deux fois."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent dans un sourire sensuel. "Veux-tu que je t'appelle "Monsieur Black," Sirius ?" demanda Hermione. Elle se lécha les lèvres, attrapant une goutte de sirop isolé.

Gêné, Remus se leva pour aller chercher les saucisses. Il se sentait de trop, comme quand Lily et James flirtaient ensemble et que lui, Sirius et Peter, tenaient la chandelle. Il avait le sentiment que s'il n'avait pas été dans la cuisine, Sirius aurait léché la goutte de sirop de sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Parti dans ses pensées, il rata la réponse de Sirius. Au lieu de cela, il se rassit à table, retournant au sujet précédent.

"Hermione." dit-il sur un ton volontairement léger. "Comment vont tes amis ? Des garçons qui s'intéressent à toi ?" Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sirius se raidir, un mélange d'inquiétude et de possessivité passa sur son visage.

Hermione se contenta de rire. "Des garçons ? Après moi ?" dit-elle, incrédule. "Comme si. Mais je continue à écrire à Viktor."

"C'est bien, c'est bien." dit Remus, faisant marche arrière. "Je-"

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et un Ron encore endormi entra. "J'ai senti la nourriture." déclara-t-il en trébuchant vers la cuisinière. "Où est maman ?"

* * *

27 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de séjour

"Hermione ? Puis-je te parler un instant ?" appela Remus en baissant la tête pour passer l'embrasure de la bibliothèque.

Elle hocha la tête, mit l'énorme tome à côté d'elle et le suivi dans une autre pièce, situé sur le même palier. "Oui, Remus ?"

Super. Il l'avait amené ici et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. "Hermione." commença-t-il timidement : "Je suis un peu inquiet. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Sirius et il est normal pour les jeunes filles d'avoir le béguin pour un homme plus âgé-"

Elle se leva de la grande étagère, sur laquelle elle était appuyée. "Ça suffit, Remus." dit-elle froidement. "Je ne vais pas rester assise ici et écouter ça."

"Hermione-" dit-il frénétiquement. "Hermione. Sirius est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. Tu es trop jeune pour lui. Il n'est pas possible-"

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?" Hermione souffla, les yeux étroits et les poings serrés. "Pensez-vous vraiment que Sirius toucherait une fille, qui ait moins de dix-sept ?"

"Non." dit Remus. Il prit une grande respiration calmante. "Mais je pense qu'il te convoite."

Hermione le surprit complètement. "Allez vous faire foutre, Remus." dit-elle sèchement. "Vous n'êtes pas responsable de Sirius. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de moi. Si j'aime flirter avec lui et qu'il aime flirter avec moi, ça ne vous regarde pas. Compris ?"

Et sans dire un mot, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

27 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Je pense qu'il est au courant, Sirius." chuchota Hermione en le serrant fermement. "Que ferons-nous ?"

"Rien." dit-il simplement. "Sauf si tu veux lui dire. Même si je doute fortement que tu puisses lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à Dumbledore."

"Est-ce qu'on doit être plus prudent ?" lui demanda-t-elle, le tenant fermement contre elle. "Peut-être-"

Il la fit taire d'un long et profond baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse détendue contre lui. "Nous ne changeons rien." déclara-il fermement. "Nous ne faisons rien de mal et je ne pense pas pouvoir cesser de flirter avec toi. C'est inoffensif."

"Tu as raison." dit Hermione, se relevant pour l'embrasser. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

28 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Ginny et d'Hermione

"Vas-tu le revoir ?" demanda Ginny avec désinvolture, ne regardant pas Hermione. Son nez était - pour une fois - dans un livre, un livre sur le Quidditch qu'Harry lui avait prêté.

Brusquement, Hermione regarda la jeune fille. "Oui."

"Tu sais, Harry devient suspect." La déclaration avait été faite dans une voix monotone, presque désintéressée. Ginny n'avait pas encore levé les yeux de son livre.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" questionna Hermione. "C'est ma vie et mon affaire. Il faut que tu attendes pour voir."

"Alors, que vais-je dire à Harry, quand il me demandera si j'étais au courant ?" grogna Ginny en regardant finalement Hermione. "Il va me détester pour ne pas lui avoir dit."

Hermione recula un instant. "Je sais que Harry valorise la loyauté plus que toute autre chose dans ce monde." dit-elle lentement. "Je crains que, quand il l'apprendra, il me haïra. Mais tu es sous serment, tu ne peux rien dire. Je pense qu'il va comprendre."

Ginny se rassit sur son lit et regarda Hermione. "Pourquoi ne pas rompre avec Sirius ? Je veux dire, il a plus que sa part de problèmes et tu vas aller à Poudlard pendant les deux prochaines années."

Hermione se détourna de la jeune fille qui était autrefois son amie. "Je ne vais pas te l'expliquer, Ginny. Mais ce que Sirius et moi avons est plus fort que deux années supplémentaires d'école ou des cauchemars."

* * *

29 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Hermione !" Sirius tremblait, ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement la femme qui avait volé son cœur.

Elle remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla rapidement quand elle entendit le désespoir dans sa voix. Ça s'était déjà passé avant, elle avait l'habitude, maintenant. "Je suis là, Sirius."

Encore une fois, il la tenait contre lui, son étreinte presque douloureuse. "J'ai à nouveau rêvé que je te perdais." Dans l'obscurité du petit matin, elle l'a senti se détacher. "Ne me quitte pas. S'il te plaît ne me quitte jamais."

"Je ne te quitterais pas, mon amour." dit Hermione en se laissant tenir par Sirius. Elle serpenta ses bras autour de son cou et planta de petits baisers sur sa poitrine. "Pas tant que tu le voudras."

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps, pour de nouveau succomber au sommeil, enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

29 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de dessin

"Harry James Potter. Rends-moi mon livre, maintenant !" Elle tapa du pied, sachant que c'était enfantin, mais le faisant quand même.

Harry se pencha, le bras qui tenait le livre hors de sa portée. "Non. Pas avant que tu promettes de faire quelque chose avec Ron et moi. Seulement nous trois."

Elle regarda le livre, jugea la distance et essaya de sauter pour l'attraper. Si ça avait été Ron, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, mais Harry était un peu plus petit. Elle attrapa le livre et le tenu derrière son dos en souriant.

Harry la regarda, puis fila et frappa la porte avec sa main. Hermione soupira et laissa tomber le livre durement gagné, courant après lui et regardant fixement sa main ensanglantée.

"Non." dit Harry avec lassitude, tendant sa main valide pour l'éloigner. "Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi. Tu gardes des secrets pour Ron et moi, tu flirtes avec les jumeaux et Sirius, tu disparais pendant des heures et tu ne t'amuses plus avec nous comme avant. "

"Harry-"

"Non, Hermione. Il semble que quelque chose de mieux que de nous a pris le contrôle de ta vie maintenant. Quand tu seras prête à nous dire ce que c'est, fais-le nous savoir. Mais pour l'instant, j'en ai assez." Il sortit de la pièce et Hermione put entendre la porte claquer à l'étage supérieur.

Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta __**LEELYTH**__.__ Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_A bientôt._


	4. Chapitre 4

**The Truth Of 1995**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AUSLAND**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Voici enfin le chapitre 4. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des review et/ou qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs alertes/favoris._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre quatre :

29 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Il me déteste." sanglota Hermione dans l'épaule de Sirius. "Il a tapé dans la porte, Sirius. Il ne m'a même pas laissé l'aider ! "

Sirius la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. "Tout va bien, Hermione. Tout va bien se passer."

Il fallut un certain temps, mais Hermione cessa de pleurer. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux rouges étaient suppliants. "Pouvons-nous, le lui dire ?"

Sirius sursauta. "Hermione." Il respira, puis continua. "Hermione. Es-tu sûre ?"

"Non." répondit Hermione. "J'ai peur qu'il me déteste encore plus. Qu'il pense que nous sommes dégoûtants. Qu'il perdre tout respect pour nous." Elle baissa la tête et se blottit dans la chaleureuse et réconfortante poitrine de Sirius. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Sirius déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête frisée. "Je crains qu'il le dise à quelqu'un. Que tout le monde pense que je suis un vieil homme dégoûtant qui te corrompt avec du sexe. Harry m'aime. Je ne veux pas perdre son amour. C'est l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie."

"Peuvent-ils nous faire rompre ?" demanda Hermione à voix basse. "Peuvent-ils le faire ?"

Sirius caressa doucement son visage, puis l'embrassa tendrement. "Non." Il l'embrassa à nouveau. "Ils peuvent essayer. Mais je trouverais un moyen d'être avec toi, où que nous soyons."

* * *

29 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Cuisine

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut tendu. De l'autre côté de la table, Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas d'envoyer des regards colériques à Hermione. Sirius continuait de regarder : Hermione avec inquiétude et les garçons avec colère ; les yeux de Remus faisaient des va et vient entre Sirius et Hermione. Ginny suivait l'événement avec intérêt ; un petit sourire sur son visage, elle parlait à Tonks et mangeait son dîner.

Hermione avait fini par s'asseoir entre les jumeaux Weasley, vu qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient plus ses amis. Les jumeaux avaient leurs habituels sourires, chacun prenant l'une des boucles d'Hermione et l'étirant.

"Mince alors, Granger-" commença Fred, tout en cheveux roux et en tâches de rousseurs.

"Qu'as-tu fait pour énerver "Wonder boy" et son acolyte ?" termina Georges.

Hermione ne riait pas. Elle regarda fixement son assiette. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir, les garçons." dit-elle avec un soupir. "Est-ce qu'Harry ou Ron vous ont dit quelque chose ?"

"Non." dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. "Ils ne se comportent pas encore comme des crétins, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Parce que s'ils le font." déclara George avec un sourire mauvais. "Nous pouvons leur faire payer de ta part."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Non, merci. Et c'est de ma faute, s'ils sont en colère. Ils ont raison."

"Et tu as tort ?" demanda George. "Bizarrement, je ne vois pas cela se produire très souvent."

"Et c'est encore plus rare que Ron soit celui qui ait raison." ajouta Fred. "Pourquoi, ne pas nous dire ce qui se passe ?"

"Je ne peux pas !" dit Hermione à mi-voix. "C'est pourquoi ils sont en colère !"

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules, se regardant l'un l'autre; puis, ils se tournèrent vers elle avec de grands sourires placardés sur leurs visages. "Eh bien-" commença George.

"Nous devons simplement, te faire oublier tes soucis !" termina. "T'ai-je déjà parlé de la sorcière aux trois nez qui est entrée dans un bar avec un lutin, une sirène et un indicible ?"

* * *

29 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Sirius

"Allons-nous lui dire ?" demanda Sirius. "C'est à toi de décider." Il avait un bras en bandoulière autour des épaules d'Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble sur son grand lit.

Hermione inclina son visage vers le haut, ses yeux remplis d'incertitude. "Es-tu sûr ? Que faire s'il ne veut plus jamais nous parler ?"

"Cela te rendrait-il plus heureuse ?" l'interrogea Sirius. "Est-ce que cela enlèverait un poids de tes épaules ?"

"Je pense que oui." murmura Hermione. "Harry est raisonnable contrairement à Ron. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance." Le bruit sourd et constant du cœur de Sirius sous sa tête la rassurait et la sensation du grondement dans sa poitrine la réconforta.

Sirius laissa ses doigts glisser sur son côté, sous sa chemise. "Nous pouvons lui faire signer quelque chose."

"Ou, je peux aborder le sujet généralement et voir sa réaction." répondit Hermione. "Je vais lui parler, demain. Veux-tu être là ?"

"Cela serait peut-être préférable que tu le fasses toute seule." déclara Sirius. "Si nous sommes ensemble, il saura qu'il se passe quelque chose."

"Bon." dit Hermione. "Es-tu toujours fatigué ?" Elle roula pour se retrouver au-dessus de Sirius et elle lui fit des baisers tout du long de sa mâchoire. "Parce que, si c'est la nuit dernière qu'il nous reste, nous avons besoin de nous occuper."

"C'est ma petite amie." haleta Sirius. Il les bascula et piégea les mains d'Hermione au-dessus de sa tête. "Tu as toujours raison."

* * *

30 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Cuisine

"Harry ?" Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la cuisine chaleureuse, toujours remplie de bonnes odeurs, par les petits déjeuners maison de Molly.

"Oui ?" Hermione pouvait dire qu'Harry était encore blessé et en colère, mais il l'écouta.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir. "Peux-tu me rencontrer après le déjeuner, dans la salle où Ron a trouvé toutes les araignées géantes ? Nous pourrons parler ?"

Elle put voir le conflit dans les yeux d'Harry et elle lâcha son bras. "D'accord." dit-il finalement. "Mais qu'en est-il de Ron ?"

Ron. Elle grimaça visiblement, puis secoua la tête. "Ron est beaucoup plus susceptible de se mettre à crier et à jeter des choses. Seulement toi, pour l'instant ?"

Harry plissa les yeux. "D'accord. Juste après le déjeuner." Puis il se tourna et sortit de la cuisine.

* * *

30 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de dessin

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle inutilisée, il trouva Hermione déjà assise sur le grand bureau dans un coin, pratiquant un mouvement de baguette compliqué. Il la regarda comme elle termina le sort, puis elle resta immobile, en face de lui.

Quand il ne bougea pas, elle prit les devant. Elle tapota l'espace libre à côté d'elle et attendit qu'il prenne place.

"Vas-tu me dire ce que tu me caches ?" demanda Harry. "Ou, est-ce que tu vas me faire asseoir ici et attendre en silence ?"

"Je vais te le dire." déclara brusquement Hermione. "Dans le cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je vais te dire quelque chose que seulement deux autres personnes connaissent."

Enfin, il la regarda au lieu de regarder droit devant lui. "Eh bien ?" Ses yeux verts, cachés derrière ses lunettes, étaient plus doux que la vieille.

"Harry." dit-elle avec hésitation. "Que dirais-tu, si je te disais que je voyais quelqu'un ?"

Il la regarda en état de choc. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, Hermione ! Est-ce sérieux ?"

Hermione sourit doucement au jeu de mot involontaire. "Très sérieux. Comme..."

"L'épouser ?" plaisanta Harry, un éclat heureux dans les yeux.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. "S'il me le demande, oui." répondit-elle. "Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé."

Cela prit Harry par surprise. Cependant, il le prit bien et sourit. "Alors, quand vas-tu nous le présenter ?"

Hermione sentit de la crainte s'immiscer dans son estomac. "Que dirais-tu, si je te disais, qu'il est un peu plus âgé que moi ?"

"Est-ce Krum ?" demanda Harry. Un léger sillon apparut entre ses yeux. "Il ne peut pas être si vieux. Pas aussi vieux que Sirius ou Remus, de toute façon."

Quand Hermione ne répondit rien, le froncement de sourcils s'approfondit. "Quel âge a-t-il, Hermione ?"

"Trente-cinq ans." murmura-t-elle. "Je suis amoureuse de lui, Harry. Et ce n'est pas si vieux, pour les sorciers."

Harry avait bondi du bureau. "Hermione ! C'est illégal ! Tu n'es pas assez vieille pour sortir avec un homme qui a vingt ans de plus que toi !"

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas." déclara Hermione, défiante. "Le Retourneur de Temps, tu te souviens ? J'ai eu dix-sept ans en juillet !"

"Ainsi, tu peux faire de la magie et tout, sans que le ministère soit au courant ?" questionna Harry, distrait pendant un instant.

Hermione hocha la tête. "En parlant de ça, permet-moi de regarder ta main." Quand il lui tendit, elle la frappa doucement et jeta un sort de guérison. "Voilà. C'est mieux."

Harry acquiesça de la tête en guise de remerciements, puis revint à ce qui le tracassait. "Donc, il a seulement dix-huit ans de plus que toi." dit-il avec un hochement de tête. "Hermione, ce n'est toujours pas normal !"

"Son âge n'a pas d'importance." insista Hermione. "Il m'aime. Je l'aime. Tout y est ! L'excitation, la bienveillance, la chimie-"

"La chimie ?" l'interrompit Harry. "Jusqu'où es-tu allée avec ce gars ?" Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'on parlait de filles - ou du moins de sexe - le visage d'Harry tournait en une délicate nuance de rouge.

Hermione se figea et rougit. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Nous sommes deux adultes et-"

"Tu as couché avec lui." déduisit Harry. "Est-il possible qu'il t'utilise pour le sexe ?"

"Non." répondit Hermione fermement. "C'est un homme bon. Il a même attendu que j'aies dix-sept ans, avant de m'embrasser !" elle rit doucement. "Il est si doux et gentil. Et drôle. Il me fait me sentir complète, aussi ringard que cela puisse paraître."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il te traite bien ?"

"Ouais." répondit Hermione. "Il me rend heureuse." Elle eut une lueur méchante dans les yeux. Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : "Et il est génial au lit, aussi."

Elle rit lorsque le visage d'Harry tourna en plusieurs nuances de rouge et de blanc. "Ne fais pas ça !" s'exclama-t-il. "Hermione !"

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose, M. Innocent ?"

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, puis hocha la tête. "En fait, oui. Quel est le nom de ce mystérieux gars ?"

Quand Hermione ne parla pas, Harry soupira. "Cela va être mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?" l'interrogea-t-il. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione. "Vas-tu me faire deviner ?"

"Non." chuchota-t-elle. "Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà."

"Qui ?" Harry la regarda, avec quelque chose entre la peur et l'appréhension dans ses yeux.

Hermione l'enlaça étroitement. "Peux-tu me promettre que tu ne me haïras pas ?"

Harry la regarda, l'inquiétude déjà trop marquée sur ses traits, pour quelqu'un de si jeune. "Hermione. Tu es ma sœur unique. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je peux quelque peu m'énerver, parfois."

Elle le prit dans ses bras pendant un moment, puis le relâcha. "L'homme que je vois, c'est Sirius."

Elle put le voir passer par le stade du choc, de la colère et de la rage. "Sirius ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme et mortelle. "Sirius est celui que tu vois furtivement ? Que tu baises derrière notre dos ?"

Hermione recula sous le choc. "Harry, je l'aime !"

"Et laisse-moi deviner." déclara Harry avec un ricanement. "Il t'aime aussi ?" Hermione fut blessée qu'il soit tellement en colère, mais elle comprit. C'était la réaction typique d'Harry quand il se rendait compte que l'on lui cacher quelque chose.

"Arrête ça, Harry !" Hermione grogna. "Je suis une grande fille, maintenant. Sirius m'aime. J'aime Sirius. Et je t'ai déjà dit que s'il me demandait de l'épouser, je dirais oui." Ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres dans une moue, Hermione regarda Harry. "C'est quoi ton problème ?"

"Pourquoi Sirius ?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant. Sa main se leva, comme pour mettre ses cheveux en arrière, puis retomba sur ses genoux. "Comment, diable est-ce arrivé ?"

Hermione - soulagée qu'il se soit calmé - haussa les épaules. "Il a été attiré par moi. J'ai été attirée par lui. Il- Eh bien, un jour, il a caressé mon visage et a totalement paniqué, parce qu'il pensait être un pédophile ou quelque chose comme ça. Ensuite, je lui ai expliqué que j'avais seize ans et que j'allais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans. La première fois qu'il m'a embrassé été le jour de mon anniversaire."

Harry passa un bras autour d'elle. "Eh bien, j'ai besoin de parler avec mon parrain. Et puis, à vous deux. Et je vois pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler à Ron."

Hermione lui fit un sourire rayonnant, puis le serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle le put. "Je te remercie de m'avoir écoutée, Harry."

* * *

30 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre de Buck

"De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry ?" demanda Sirius. Il était appuyé contre le mur et regardait son filleul.

Harry croisa les bras. "Hermione m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble, tous les deux."

Sirius grogna. "C'est un peu plus sérieux que ça, de mon point de vue."

"Ha, ha." répondit Harry, sarcastique. "Elle est ma meilleure amie, Sirius. Presque ma sœur."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Et elle est la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. C'est mon monde maintenant."

Harry traversa la pièce et se tint en face de Sirius. "Si tu lui fais du mal, je te ferais du mal. Que tu sois mon parrain, ou non."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose." répliqua calmement, Sirius. "Si je lui fais du mal, je me ferais surement moi-même du mal en premier." Ils se tenaient là, en silence, puis Sirius reprit. "Es-tu en colère ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant. "Pas vraiment. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je peux vous voir tous les deux, ensemble. La différence d'âge est un peu bizarre, puisque tu es assez vieux pour être mon père et qu'elle est comme ma sœur. Et je ne veux même pas pensez à ce que vous avez fait, toute la semaine, dans cette maison. Mais non. Je ne pense pas être en colère."

"Vas-tu en parler à quelqu'un ?" demanda Sirius. "Hermione dit que non et je la crois. Mais je sais comment tu es avec Ron."

"Est-ce que Remus est au courant ?" questionna Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, il paniquerait probablement, puis irait tout droit à Dumbledore. Nous avons d'abord besoin de l'habituer à l'idée."

Harry hocha la tête en accord. "Alors, je n'en parlerais pas à Ron." Harry grimaça. "Quand il va l'apprendre, il va essayer de te frapper, tu sais."

"On ne devinerait jamais qu'Hermione lui plait, vu la façon dont il la traite." grommela Sirius. "S'il essaie de me frapper, je le frapperais aussi."

* * *

30 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Cuisine

Le dîner fut beaucoup moins tendu ce soir-là, Harry et Ron agissaient de nouveau normalement avec Hermione. Harry - taquin - poussa Hermione à chaque fois qu'il remarquait qu'elle regardait Sirius, pendant trop longtemps. En rougissant, elle le remercia. Ginny – furieuse - les regardait les yeux plissés, malheureuse de les voir redevenus si proche.

"Es-tu encore en train de la regarder, Patmol ?" demanda Remus doucement.

Sirius donna à son ami un long regard scrutateur. "Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?"

"Elle n'a que seize ans." Remus le mis en garde. "Sirius !"

"Je t'ai donné ma parole, Lunard." grogna Sirius, la voix basse. "Je ne toucherait pas cette jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aies dix-sept ans."

"Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore en dit ?" murmura Remus, précipitamment. "Sur le fait que tu convoites une adolescente ?" L'homme aux cheveux blond-roux regarda son ami. Pour une personne extérieure, cela ressemblait à une banale conversation.

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires, mon vieil ami." répondit enfin Sirius, une menace subtile dans son ton. "Et tu n'iras pas voir Dumbledore."

* * *

30 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de séjour

Remus avait fait un grand feu dans le salon suffisamment grand pour pouvoir y faire griller des châtaignes. Les adolescents et les adultes se blottirent autour, certains enlevèrent leurs chandails pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise, aux côtés des flammes rugissantes.

"Voilà." dit joyeusement Sirius. "La première pour la jolie dame !" Il offrit la première châtaigne pelée à Hermione, qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

Remus offrit les deuxièmes et troisièmes châtaignes, à Tonks et Ginny, respectivement. Il présenta les non-pelées en rangée. Il les pela rapidement avec l'aide d'un sortilège.

Tonks se dirigea vers Hermione et Sirius, puis frappa doucement Hermione à l'épaule. "Viens avec moi une minute ?"

Hermione la regarda avec surprise, puis hocha la tête et suivit Tonks dans la cuisine. "Oui ?"

Tonks lui sourit. "Tu n'as pas tout à fait couvert le suçon que tu as dans le cou." Elle rit lorsqu'Hermione sursauta et rougit. "Oh, arrête. Tu es une fille de seize ans. Permets-moi de relancer le sort."

"Merci." dit Hermione lorsque la marque rouge fut totalement recouverte. "Certaines personnes ne l'auraient pas fait." Elle regarda Tonks curieusement. "Pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?"

Tonks fixa Hermione dans les yeux, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le comptoir. "Parce qu'à ton âge, j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une femme plus âgée pour cacher mes suçons. Et toutes les femmes plus âgées que je connaissais étaient folles ou prudes."

Elles rirent toutes les deux et quittèrent la cuisine. "Si tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione..." déclara sérieusement Tonks. "Viens me trouver. Tu es une bonne fille. Tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu."

* * *

30 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre Sirius

"Est-ce qu'Harry est venu te parler ?" demanda Hermione en entrant dans la chambre de Sirius. Elle sourit timidement et se retourna pour enlever sa chemise de nuit. Sirius la regarda avec avidité, son sourire s'élargit quand elle se retourna, seulement vêtue de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte.

Elle entra dans le lit et se blottit près de lui, lui faisant face. "Sirius ?"

"Oh." dit Sirius, le rose se répandant sur ses joues. "Harry. Oui, il l'a fait."

Quand il ne dit plus rien, Hermione soupira. "Et alors ?" Il secoua la tête, un sourire taquin sur son visage. "Sirius ! Vous avez tous les deux parlé de moi ! N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir ce que vous avez dit ?"

"Non, mon amour." répondit Sirius, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. "Tu sais déjà tout. Si je te blesse, Harry me tue. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est tout."

"D'accord." déclara Hermione apaisée. "C'est bien. Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ma conversation avec Harry s'est déroulée ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Tu as tourné autour du pot, jusqu'à ce que tu lui fasses admettre qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Alors, tu lui as dit que c'était moi. Et puis, tu lui as fait voir que notre « relation » n'est pas si mauvaise que ça."

"Ouais." admis Hermione. "C'est ce qui s'est passé. Il veut nous parler ensemble, tu sais."

Un sourire diabolique se répandit sur le visage de Sirius. "Donc, je peux enfin t'embrasser en face de quelqu'un ?"

* * *

31 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Cuisine

"Bonjour." dit Hermione en bâillant, lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle accepta un verre de jus d'orange offert par Molly et alla s'asseoir à table.

Harry rit doucement. "On dirait que tu es restée éveillée tard, la nuit dernière." remarqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

Hermione le regarda, puis répondit à voix basse. "C'est possible." Elle rit quand elle vit l'expression sur son visage. "Ne demande pas si tu ne veux pas savoir, mon chéri." dit Hermione doucement.

Remus les regarda tous les deux. "Ai-je raté quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il. Ses grands yeux ambre étaient tristes quand il regarda Hermione, il savait qu'il devait encore se faire pardonner.

"Crois-moi." dit Harry rapidement. "Tu ne veux pas savoir. Hermione a toujours raison." Fred et Georges se mirent à rire.

"Faites-lui confiance." dit George. "Rappelez-vous quand Ombrage nous à fait son stupide discours ? Hermione était la seule à avoir compris qu'elle nous créerait des problèmes."

"Et elle avait raison à propos du basilic, pendant notre deuxième année." ajouta Ron.

Remus le regarda brusquement. "En y repensant, elle savait que j'étais un loup-garou, lorsque j'enseignais à Poudlard."

Hermione était devenue rouge vif. "Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de ça ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement. "Je faisais une blague à Harry. C'est tout." Elle attrapa un morceau de pain et s'éloigna, se heurtant à Sirius en sortant de la cuisine.

Sirius se tourna vers la cuisine devenue silencieuse. "Qu'est-ce qui l'a mise en colère ?" il demanda.

Molly le regarda. "Apparemment, elle a toujours raison."

"Merde." jura Sirius. "Je prendrais mon petit-déjeuner plus tard, Molly." dit-il par-dessus son épaule, en quittant la cuisine.

* * *

31 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de bain du troisième étage

Sirius trouva Hermione assise sur le bord de la baignoire, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. "Je n'ai pas toujours raison, Sirius." Sa voix semblait perdue et désespérée.

"Bien sûr." répondit Sirius calmement. "Personne ne peut avoir toujours raison. Même pas Dumbledore."

"Je peux me tromper." dit Hermione, presque à elle-même. "Je me trompe. Rien ne va se passer."

"Oui, rien ne va se passer, mon amour." approuva fermement Sirius. "Et rien ne va se passer pendant le réveillon du jour de l'an. J'ai une surprise pour toi, ce soir."

* * *

31 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Salle de séjour

Tous les occupants du 12, Square Grimmauld étaient habitués à la proximité que partageaient Hermione et Sirius. Personne - à part Remus - ne pensait qu'il était étrange qu'ils entrent ensemble dans le salon, engagés dans une discussion passionnée sur la complexité de la transformation en Animagus.

Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall - venue en visite - se joignit à la conversation, cela devint encore plus intéressant ; même pour les spectateurs. Pour la plupart des gens, cela peut sembler étrange de voir une jeune fille de seize ans - qui n'avait jamais tenté de se transformer en Animagus - argumenter avec deux adultes qui eux, l'avaient fait. Cependant, Hermione Granger était une exception. Même ceux qui ignoraient ce dont ces trois personnes discuter, ne purent s'empêcher de les observer.

"Regarde, Sirius ! Cela dit que l'animal reflète les caractéristiques dominante et psychique, humaine-" déclara Hermione, les yeux vivants et flamboyant, lui montrant un livre qu'elle avait prit à la Bibliothèque, avant de rejoindre le salon.

Sirius hocha la tête. "D'accord, mais il y a tellement de fausses idées sur les caractéristiques des animaux. Par exemple : les gens disent que les porcs sont sales et stupides. Ils ne le sont pas. Mais des gens sales et stupides pourraient se transformer en porc."

"Peut-être que cela à avoir avec l'image de l'animal que les sorciers ont dans leur tête." suggéra McGonagall. "Comment te représentes-tu les chiens, Sirius ?"

"Loyal, sympathique, facilement excité, baveux, aimants à nana." répertoria Sirius en roulant des yeux.

Hermione hocha la tête. "Exactement. Tu es toutes ces choses, Sirius. Que pensez-vous des chats, professeur ?"

"Têtu-" commença McGonagall, avant d'être coupée par Sirius.

"Tu crois que je suis facilement excité ?" demanda Sirius à Hermione. "Baveux ?" Une moue légère commença à apparaître sur son visage. "Je ne fais pas de baiser baveux."

"C'est ce que tu dis." répondit Hermione ostensiblement. "Mais continuons. Professeur?"

Comme leur débat se poursuivait, Remus se leva et quitta la pièce. Il montait les escaliers quand il remarqua que la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny était légèrement entrouverte.

"_La curiosité a tué le chat_." pensa Remus. "_Mais la satisfaction l'a ramené_." déclara la partie la moins honorable de son esprit. Cédant à la tentation, Remus ouvrit un peu plus la porte, révélant l'intérieur de la chambre.

Elle était grande et minable, comme le reste de l'Ancienne et Noble maison des Black. Le lit d'Hermione était le plus proche de la porte et avait soigneusement été fait. Exactement comme celui de Ginny, placé un peu plus loin. Cependant, la zone autour du lit d'Hermione semblait plus vide - stérile - dépourvue de tout signe d'habitation récente. Remus pouvait sentir le parfum de Ginny. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du parfum d'Hermione. Il avait le pressentiment que s'il allait dans la chambre de Sirius, il sentirait un parfum fleuri et trouverait des cheveux frisés sur le sol.

Son ventre se tordant de malaise. Remus sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Il n'aimait pas ce que son instinct lui disait. Et son ventre se tordait très fort.

* * *

31 décembre 1995

12, Square Grimmauld

Couloir menant à la salle de séjour

"Il est presque minuit !" La voix de Mrs Weasley fut vaguement entendue, à travers les murs améliorés par la magie du Square Grimmauld.

A l'intérieur du salon, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Cependant, deux personnes étaient absentes de la fête.

"Es-tu prête ?" Le souffle de Sirius était chaud sur son cou, il sentait l'eau de Cologne et le Whisky Pur Feu. Il était pressé contre ses hanches, ses mains sur son ventre, ses seins contre sa poitrine, son nez contre le sien.

Elle lui fit un sourire rapide, serpentant ses bras autour de son cou. "Dix." murmura-t-elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou.

"Neuf." soupira-t-il. Il lui rendit la pareille.

Elle laissa ses lèvres planées au-dessus de sa mâchoire. "Huit." Elle lui donna un baiser léger comme une plume.

Il l'imita. "Sept."

"Six." murmura-t-elle avec un petit gémissement.

"Cinq."

"Quatre."

"Trois."

"Deux." Le dernier baiser était à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

"Un." Les acclamations qui retentirent dans la pièce d'à côté furent inaudibles pour le couple.

Il attaqua ses lèvres rouges, savourant leur goût sucré - un goût unique à Hermione. Ses mains glissèrent entre eux et passèrent sous sa chemise. Elle les fit courir sur son abdomen ferme. Leur frénésie se calma lentement et ils se séparèrent, remplis de tendresse.

Il laissa une de ses mains en bas de son dos et caressa son visage avec l'autre. "Bonne Année, Hermione."

"Bonne Année, Sirius," répondit-elle. "Que cette année soit beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que les autres."

* * *

1 janvier 1996

12, Square Grimmauld

Chambre Sirius

"Alors, quelle est ma surprise ?" demanda Hermione avec impatience.

Sirius rit doucement, conscient des autres personnes présentes dans la maison. "Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise."

"C'est vrai." concéda Hermione, se laissant tomber sur son lit. "Maintenant ?" Il s'assit sur le lit avec beaucoup plus élégance qu'elle, le résultat de son éducation de Sang-pur.

Sirius sentit son souffle se couper quand il la détailla. Elle portait un caraco blanc, un petit short et ses cheveux bouclés étaient étalés partout. "Oui, maintenant." Il lui tourna le dos et fouilla dans sa table de chevet.

"Hermione Granger." dit-il avec un sourire maléfique. "Ce soir, nous nous enivrons."

Fin du chapitre 4.

* * *

_AN:/ Alors, vous voulez voir ce que donne une Hermione ivre ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Un énorme merci à ma bêta __**LEELYTH**__._

_A bientôt._


	5. TRADUCTION EN RETARD, NON ABANDONNEE

BONSOIR A TOUS.

NON, CETTE TRADUCTION N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE, ELLE EST EN COURS DE TRADUCTION. JE NE DEVRAIS PAS TARDER A POSTER LE CHAPITRE 5.

JE M'EXCUSE POUR LE RETARD.

A BIENTÔT.


End file.
